


Kiryu's Christmas Present

by bananagator



Category: Yakuza - Fandom, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, M/M, NSFW, PTSD (not the main focus of the fic), Very loosely canon compliant, two fools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagator/pseuds/bananagator
Summary: Kiryu unexpectedly encounters Majima at the ice skating rink on Christmas Eve, but the real surprise comes later that night when he receives a Christmas present from Majima.Many shenanigans ensue.  Sex is involved.
Relationships: Kazumaji, Kiryu Kazuma/Majima Goro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Yakuza fic, so please be gentle with me. o//w//o
> 
> A huge thanks to my kyodai @DEVLREX for inspiring and encouraging me the whole way through, as well as @TheCrowMaiden for helping me come up with some of the lube names and telling me so many dick jokes to make me laugh.
> 
> There is lots of silliness in this fic, but also smut. If you want to skip the embarrassing sex stuff look for the dashes!!
> 
> \- - = may have sexual undertones but not explicit  
> \- - - = explicit sexual content
> 
> Whenever you see these dashes, simply scroll until you see the next set of dashes. However, this first chapter is fairly sfw.
> 
> This one-shot is divided into multiple chapters so you don't have to go through a wall of text. If you got any questions or you want me to add tags, please let me know.

"Yo, Kiryu-chan!!"

Kiryu half-turned, hardly surprised to see Majima strolling towards him. "So it's you, Majima…"

"What a lovely surprise the day before Christmas!! Is Santa making his rounds already? He ain't given me jackshit for all these years, but I must have finally made it onto his nice list!! After all, I get the best present of all: Kiryu-chan!!"

(I sincerely doubt that… I wouldn't put you on the nice list in a million years if I was Santa,) Kiryu thought. (You're not the type of guy who gives a damn what someone else's opinion is, even if that guy is Santa. You're just doing whatever you please, aren't you?)

"What do you want, Majima?" Kiryu said out loud.

"Hmm? Who says I want something? I just happened to show up here. Hee hee, and who do I see but Kiryu-chan? It must be fate that keeps bringing us together!! You know, like that red string concept."

"I don't think it counts as 'fate' if one person is a stalker," Kiryu replied. "I told you that that's a bad habit, you know."

"Hey!! How rude!! I've been looking after you all this time!! I really think you should show more gratitude for all the help I've given you, free of charge no less!! I'll have you know I don't do this for anyone else!! Besides, I really did happen to show up here by coincidence. Can't a guy want to go ice skating?"

Kiryu stared suspiciously at Majima, trying to determine if the other man spoke the truth.

"Alright, fine," Kiryu said. "I'll believe you. But so we're clear, I have no intention of fighting you on Christmas Eve. Plus, look around. There are a lot of children who came to this ice rink with their families. The last thing I intend to do is cause a scene in front of kids. I came here to skate, so that's what I'm gonna do."

"Hee hee!! Sounds like a plan!!" Majima said enthusiastically. "We can practice for the pairs skate division in the Olympics!!"

"Whoa, hang on," Kiryu said. "I'm not looking to compete or anything. Normal skating suits me fine."

"So, have you done this before?" Majima asked.

"It's just a casual thing to pass the time once a year. And what about you, Majima? Is this your first time ice skating?"

"Hmm… I used to spend a lot of time running a cabaret club, as I told you before. Being a manager ain't no walk in the park, you get me? So I never did stuff like this. By the time I finished work for the night, I'd be too exhausted to bother even if I wanted to," Majima explained.

"Hm…"

"Besides, I don't think Sotenbori had anything like an ice rink, at least not that I was aware."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Well then, shall we go get our skates?"

"After you," Kiryu said.

-

Kiryu stepped out onto the ice and lightly pushed off from the wall.

"Wait for me, Kiryu-chan!!" Majima called from behind. Kiryu ignored the other man, and made a lazy circuit around the outermost part of the ice rink. As he made his way back to the entrance of the rink, he noticed Majima was clinging to the side of the wall, with one foot on the ice.

(Hm? Majima is still over there?) Kiryu thought. (That's strange. I woulda figured he'd be really good at this, even if he's never done it before.)

"K-Kiryu-chan!!" Majima cried out upon seeing him skating closer. "Help me out, would you?!"

"Are you serious?" Kiryu said. "You're normally pretty athletic… This should be a cakewalk for you."

"Pretty please!! I promise I'll get you a really nice Christmas present later!!"

(Knowing you, I bet you'd just pick a fight and then call that a 'present'…) Kiryu thought.

Majima put his other foot out and began to slip and slide as he clung to the side of the door. "Kiryu-chaaaan!!" he wailed.

Kiryu noticed that because of Majima's flailing, other skaters weren't able to get out onto the ice.

"Alright alright, just hang on, I'm coming," Kiryu said, skating over. "I'm holding out my arm, so just—"

At that precise moment, Majima flung himself at Kiryu. "Ahhh, Kiryu-chan, my savior!!"

"Whoa!!" Kiryu gasped. "Majima, don't—"

Majima tackled Kiryu at full force.

"Arrghh!!!"

Kiryu went flying backward, and slammed into the ice, skidding like a hockey puck going 100 miles per hour.

_Crash!!_

His shoulder and head collided with the opposite wall with enough force to shake it. Other skaters were abuzz with the spectacle and were rapidly dispersing to try and give a wide berth to the hapless pair.

"Urrrghh… Dammit, Majima…" Kiryu groaned. "What the hell were you thinking, tackling me like that?"

"Oh, Kiryu-chan, thank goodness you were there!! I thought I was a goner for sure!! You came in the nick of time."

"What is the matter with you?! Do you even know the meaning of restraint?!" Kiryu demanded. "Thanks to you, my skull is about to split open. And let go of me already!!"

Majima's grip only tightened as he lay on top of Kiryu.

"No, I never wanna let go of Kiryu-chan!!" Majima said, nuzzling his face into Kiryu's chest.

"Ugh… You're starting to get on my nerves…" Kiryu said. "This was supposed to be a relaxing activity… And I thought I told you not to make a scene here."

"Okay, I promise I'll be good, Kiryu-chan!! Please teach me how to skate properly."

"I can't even do that unless you get off of me!!"

"Oh… Right…"

  


Majima sat up suddenly, and straddled flush against Kiryu's hips. His leather-gloved hands gripped Kiryu's red scarf, tugging with more force than strictly necessary. Kiryu's scowl intensified.

"Majima… I know you're doing this on purpose. I told you to get off of me."

"Oh? But I thought that this was the standard 'getting off' procedure for when you fall on ice, right?" Majima asked innocently.

"Wrong!!" Kiryu said. "Hurry up and get off of me!! People are staring enough as is!!"

"Fine," Majima said, somewhat reluctantly. "You don't need to get so mad, Kiryu-chan!!"

  


He shifted, and, quite deliberately in Kiryu's opinion, made sure to drag his groin across Kiryu's hip in the process. He knelt, legs splayed, next to Kiryu. Majima held his hand out to Kiryu, who pointedly ignored the pro-offered hand. Kiryu groaned a little as he propped himself up onto his elbows and sat up. After Kiryu gingerly felt the back of his head and determined there were no fractures, he directed a withering side glance at the man next to him.

"Don't look at me like that, Kiryu-chan!!" Majima said. "I just panicked okay?! It's my first time skating!!"

"That's a little excessive for a rookie skater, don't you think? It's more like you were trying out for the position of linebacker in American football."

"I said I was sorry!!"

"Hmph. I've seen you do some pretty crazy things," Kiryu said. "So how is it that you can't balance on the ice anyway?"

"I am a man of many talents, but even I have my limits, you know?" Majima said.

Kiryu wasn't entirely convinced but decided to let it go for the moment.

"That still seems pretty hard to believe, but if you're this bad at skating, I guess we'll need to start with the absolute basics. Not that I'm some expert or anything."

"Kiryu-chan is the only teacher I need!!"

"Right, well… Let's see… In order to get up after you fall, you need to move slowly and get your hands and feet like this…"

  


After four slips, and one wherein Majima yanked Kiryu back down with him, Majima managed to wrap his arms around Kiryu's midriff as he tried to pull himself up, inch by inch.

"Now just get one foot under you… Yeah. Like that. Now slowly with the other… whoa, steady!! Slowly, I said."

Majima's hands gripped the lapels of Kiryu's coat and then finally managed to straighten up.

"Phew!!" Majima said. "I did it…"

"Yeah. Good."

"Now what?" Majima said, his hands resting on Kiryu's shoulders. Their noses were almost touching.

"Well for starters, you don't need to stand so close to me."

"But what if I fall again?"

"Falling is a normal part of learning to ice skate, but if you do fall, try to land on your shoulder. Then at least you won't crack your teeth."

Majima gave Kiryu his best puppy eye until Kiryu sighed.

"Don't worry," said Kiryu. "I'm not going to let you fall and get hurt. You should stand next to me though."

  


Wobbling, Majima managed to reposition himself, clinging onto Kiryu all the while.

"You're never going to learn if you just glue yourself to me. Here."

Kiryu held out his hand to a starstruck Majima.

"K-Kiryu-chan!!" Majima said. "Getting to hold hands with Kiryu-chan makes this outing totes worth it!! Thanks Santa!!"

(What does Santa have to do with it…) Kiryu thought. (I hope I don't wind up regretting this…)

  


"We'll start slow," Kiryu said. "You sorta angle your feet out and push."

Majima fondly squeezed Kiryu's hand, humming happily.

"Hey, are you listening?" Kiryu asked.

"Y-Yes!! Yes, of course, Kiryu-chan Sensei!!"

At first the two of them slid along the ice at a pace that even children were overtaking, but started to pick up some speed. The first corner loomed closer.

"Okay, now we need to turn," Kiryu said.

"How the heck do we do that?" Majima said.

"Uh… I guess you sorta pivot your hips and try to get your skates facing the— Whoa!! Hey—"

Majima began to trip over his skates as he attempted to change directions. "Ahh!! Help, I'm gonna fall!! Kiryu-chan!!"

"Wait, Majima, don't panic!! You're crushing my hand!! You have to get your feet facing the same direction!! Stop clinging—"

_Slam!!_

Both of them slid face first into the wall.

"…"

"…"

"… Majima?"

"Yes, Kiryu-chan?"

"If I get a concussion from today, I'm billing you the hospital fee."

"… You got it, Sensei…"

  


The other skaters in the ice rink kept shooting looks over at the pair of them. Some chuckled, and some were still wary from the little incident ten minutes prior.

"… How about this?" Kiryu said. "Put your hands on my shoulders."

"I'll gladly put my hands on Kiryu-chan!!" Majima said, a little too loudly.

Kiryu cringed inwardly and then took a deep breath.

"I'll steer for now and then you can get used to balancing."

  


Kiryu tried hard to ignore the giggling man trailing behind him, as well as the stifled laughs of some of the other skaters who were glancing in their direction.

"Whee!! This is so much fun!!" Majima said. "Ki-r-y-u-ch-a-n Ex-pr-e-s-s, off we goooo!! Choo fuckin' choo!! Outta the way, or my Kiryu-chan will run you fools over!!"

"Hey!!" Kiryu said, craning his head around to chastise Majima. "Don't make such a racket!! And stop telling people lies!! I wouldn't do that!!"

"But you'd do it for me, right? I am the train's conductor, ain't I?"

"Hell no!! And why are you appointing yourself the conductor?! You don't know how to steer for shit!!"

"Aww, you're no fun~"

"Ugh, if you don't shut up back there, I'm not gonna teach you how to skate, I'm just gonna go home!!"

"Ahh!! Fine, fine, you don't have to get your boxers all twisted!! Don't go home yet!! The fun's barely started!!"

"Argh, what was I thinking…" Kiryu muttered to himself. "This is a nightmare…"

"I'll work hard, Kiryu-chan!! I mean it!!"

"Fine, I'll stay. Now shut up and concentrate. If you don't learn how to skate by the time we're done, then we wasted our entire day, so give it your all!!"

"You got it, Kiryu-chan!!"

  


Majima finally settled down, and Kiryu breathed a quiet, relieved sigh. The two of them managed to make a few circuits around the rink without further incident. Having done this, Kiryu half-turned to Majima and said, "Alright, now let's see if you can skate next to me. I'll take the inside, so that way I can help you turn easier if you're having difficulties with it."

"Okay!! Let's do this!!"

Majima got into position, and they set off. Majima held onto Kiryu by the arm, resting his head upon Kiryu's shoulder with the giddiness of a high school girl on a date with her boyfriend.

"Hey, pay attention to what's going on in front of you," Kiryu said.

"I don't have to worry as long as Kiryu-chan is protecting me!!"

"I know I said I wouldn't let you fall, but you should still watch where you're going so you don't run into the wall again. Look, the corner is coming up now. This time, put your weight on that leg and rotate."

  


This time they made a successful turn around the corner.

"Whee ha ha!! I did it!!" Majima said. "It's all thanks to Kiryu-chan Sensei's special crash course training!!"

(Well, we certainly did a lot of crashing…) Kiryu thought. (But it looks like Majima is starting to get the hang of it…)

  


"Hey, Kiryu-chan, I have an idea!!" Majima said.

"… And what might that be?" Kiryu said somewhat warily.

"Throw me into the air!!"

"Are you nuts?"

"It'll be really cool!! Just like the Olympics!!"

"Not that long ago you were crashing and falling all over the place!! You're not ready to do pro stunts like that. It takes years of practice to do what Olympic athletes can do."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"… No."

"But I want to feel Kiryu-chan's manly strength!!! If it's you, I know you can do it!!"

"So that's your game. I should have known something like this was coming," Kiryu muttered. "My answer is still no. I told you I only know the basics of skating. If I threw you into the air, there's no telling what would happen. It's too dangerous."

"I bet you I can land it!! Kiryu-chan Sensei's taught me so much!!"

"…"

"Please, Kiryu-chan!! Do it for me, won't ya?! Please, please, please—"

"If I do, will you stop pestering me for a day?!"

"You got yerself a deal!!"

"I'm holding you to that. Since there's fewer people out on the rink now, this is probably the best time to try it."

"I'll show you the fruits of my training!!" Majima said.

  


His strides grew longer, and his hands were resting casually on Kiryu's shoulders instead of the death grip from earlier. Majima looked so confident, that Kiryu didn't quite have the heart to put a damper on it.

"Kiryu-chan, when we go around the corner, lift me up high!! And then on the long stretch, build up speed, and then around the next corner… Give me a good toss!! You can even do that shit where you spin me as you throw!!"

"Don't blame me if this goes wrong…" Kiryu said. (Then again… maybe that would be a fitting punishment for tackling me earlier… But somehow I get the feeling if I mess this one up, Majima is the one who's gonna need a trip to the hospital. I gotta time this perfectly or else there's gonna be big trouble…)

"Alright, here we go!!" Kiryu said. "Hup!!"

He scooped Majima up in his arms.

"Hee hee!!"

"Alright, get ready!!"

"Uoooooh!!!"

"Haaaaaaah!!!"

  


Kiryu threw Majima into the air with all his might. As he did so, and saw Majima go whirling, Kiryu felt a distinct, cold fear that he had agreed to do something he should not have.

"Majima—!!"

Spun rapidly through the air.

"Huh?" Kiryu said.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

_Whoosh!!_

_Skritch!!_

"Triple Majima Lutz!!" said Majima, having landed perfected on one skate.

"Huh??" Kiryu said.

He watched in disbelief as Majima spun gracefully, yes, gracefully, and went into what was unmistakably… a step sequence.

"Huh???" Kiryu said, squinting harder as Majima seamlessly shifted from a step to a spin, one leg held out at a perfect 45 degree angle, and then moved to a backward skate, hands neatly behind his back.  


Kiryu, still squinting, watched as Majima skated backwards, rounded the corner, and went zooming along the straightaway, flourishing his arms here and there, and then looping back around before skating up behind Kiryu and elegantly placing his hands on Kiryu's shoulder and arm while one of Majima's legs stretched out behind him, as graceful as a bird.

  


"Hey, hey," Kiryu said.

"Well? What do you think of my performance so far, Kiryu-chan?"

"Hold on a minute!! What was that?"

"Well I've been working to perfect it, but I don't know what I'll name it yet. I'm debating between calling it 'Majima on Ice Delux,' 'The Magical Majima and Kiryu Frozen Winter Wonderland Dance of Love TV Special,' or 'Super Omega Manly Ice Battle', but I can't decide. Which one sounds good to you, Kiryu-chan?"

"None of them!! Forget that, what was with those stunts you just pulled?!" Kiryu said. "That's way too good for a beginner!!"

"Why thank you, Kiryu-chan. It's all thanks to your special training."

"Don't bullshit me!! If you could do all that, then this means… You knew how to skate all along!!"

"No, it's because of Kiryu-chan's teachings!!" Majima insisted.

"Why the hell did you act like you didn't know how to skate?!"

"Tsk, tsk. You can't figure it out? Obviously so I could get private lessons from Kiryu-chan, of course!! We even held hands!! I bet ya wouldn't have let me do that if you knew I could skate already!! Besides, I wanted to see your live reaction to my performance!!"

"I can't believe you!!" Kiryu said. "I thought there was something weird about this whole situation. I thought a crazy guy like you should have no problem with this sort of thing, and I was right!!"

"Well don't be mad."

"I am mad!! Plus, 'showed up by coincidence' huh? You liar."

"I wasn't lying about that part!! No, seriously!! I really did show up by coincidence. I didn't know you were the type of guy to ice skate. I mean, I've been keeping all these tabs on places you frequent, and you hadn't come here all winter. I was gonna invite you to come skate with me once I'd perfected my choreography so I could show you!! Though it's not truly complete without another person."

"So you saw me here by chance and decided to trick me so you could finish your performance?"

"Exactly!! I was able to perfect it thanks to Kiryu-chan!! I needed a strong person to be able to throw me, but I knew Nishida wouldn't cut it."

  


Kiryu folded his arms as he skated along.

"Don't be such a grump on Christmas Eve, Kiryu-chan!! Besides, look!! They loved it!!"

Kiryu turned to look where Majima was indicating and realized that there had been onlookers applauding Majima's performance.

"Sigh… You could have just asked me directly instead of doing this whole charade… And besides, I still don't know if I've forgiven you for nearly busting my head open earlier."

"Put a little ice on it, and you'll be right as rain!! You're so strong after all!!"

"…"

"Tell you what, let's finish up today with a nice, casual skate, just like you wanted originally."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah!! Why not? And hey, I think we're gaining popularity here!! Can't you see the spectators want an encore? Even the kiddos are impressed!! Let's show them what we can do!!"

  


Kiryu turned to look as Majima gestured. It was only now that he noticed bright-eyed children pointing at the two of them. Kiryu listened to the excited chatter of the small crowd that had been watching.

"Well…"

"It's not something we get to do every day of the year, you know!!" Majima said. "Don't ya wanna make the kids happy?"

"I guess it's fine," Kiryu said. "But you know, I think you're the one the crowd loves. I didn't really do anything. I can't do spins or anything fancy."

"Nonsense!! It's thanks to Kiryu-chan that I was able to shine brightly. I told you, didn't I? It ain't complete without two people!! I need you."

  


"Just so we're clear, I'm not going to toss you again. I don't believe in needlessly reckless behavior."

"Ya just gotta go with the flow, Kiryu-chan!!"

Majima lead Kiryu by the hand, and then spun around, and snagged Kiryu's other hand as he skated backwards.

"Lift me up!!" Majima whispered.

"What? I told you I wasn't gonna—"

"All ya need to do is give me a boost of speed by swinging me up into your arms. Trust me!!"

Kiryu gave a nod. Majima leaned forward and at the moment he started to swing out…

"Haaah!!"

_Fwip!!_

_Whoosh!!_

Majima used the momentum to get his skates off the ice. Kiryu kept turning, all while keeping a firm hold of Majima's hands so he wouldn't go flying across the ice. Majima flipped upside-down and hooked a leg around Kiryu's neck, illiciting a "Hey," from Kiryu. Ignoring the other man, Majima continued swinging up until he was resting on Kiryu's shoulders. People whistled and cheered.

"You're heavy," Kiryu muttered. "How do you plan on getting down without cutting me with your skates?"

"Oh ye of little faith, Kiryu-chan!!" Majima said, tsking. "Couple skating is all about trusting your partner unconditionally. If ya hesitate for even a teensy tiny moment… Bam!! It's all over!!"

"So you have a plan?"

"Course I do!! Who do ya think yer talkin' to?! I'll swing back down, and yer gonna catch my ankles!! Alright, here I go!!"

"Wait, you can't be—"

  


Kiryu already felt Majima started to move. Instinctively, he lunged and caught hold of Majima.

(Shit, wait, his skull is gonna crack on the ice if he continues on this trajectory!! Then in that case, I have to—!!)

Kiryu swung Majima, barely managing to get his head clear of the ice.

"Now yer getting it!!" Majima said. "I knew you could do it, Kiryu-chan!!"

"But I can't keep spinning like this forever!! I'm already getting dizzy!!"

"I'll flip back upright. Give me your hand and hook a sharp right!!"

  


Majima curled upward, stretching his hand out. Kiryu grabbed hold of him, and sharply pivoted. Majima swung up, his skates very nearly scraping the wall as he flew up, around, and back on his feet beside Kiryu. The crowd went wild again.

"What happened to casually skating?" Kiryu said.

"Relax, I'll be going into my step sequence now. All you gotta do is make a neat little circuit. I'll meet ya in the middle, okay? From there, you should be able to figure it out."

(How??) Kiryu thought. (Argh, he's already gone off…)

Kiryu watched Majima's passionate steps and the energetic motion of his arms.

(Still… Majima did say he was working on this so he could show me… I can tell he practiced hard. I shouldn't let his efforts go to waste. I'll have to give it my all, too.)

Kiryu headed to the middle, made eye contact with Majima, and nodded once. As they were about to pass each other, Kiryu reached back with his right hand and neatly caught Majima's hand. They skated in a circle, first wide, then closer. 

Majima grinned and hiked his leg up. Without knowing why he did so, Kiryu automatically grabbed Majima's leg and tugged him flush against his body. 

The crowd whistled and hooted. Kiryu's other hand rested on Majima's lower back as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Majima arched his body as Kiryu dipped him down. Majima's eye glinted with enjoyment and locked with Kiryu's intense, unwavering gaze.

Kiryu pulled Majima back up. Majima rested his hands on Kiryu's shoulders and smiled softly.

"Kiryu-chan…" he purred. Kiryu nodded wordlessly. The pair of them made figure eights around the rink, holding hands all the while. At the center of the rink, the two of them peeled away in opposite directions. 

Sensing Majima was increasing his speed, Kiryu also sped up. He made eye contact with Majima and suddenly understood. Kiryu braced himself as they made their way back towards the middle from opposite ends.

  


(There's no time to think!!)

Majima leapt. Kiryu caught him by the ribcage and held him aloft. Majima smiled.

"That's my Kiryu-chan," Majima said. His smile was replaced by surprise when Kiryu unexpectedly lifted him higher, tossed him up and caught him over his head. Recovering, Majima seductively arched his body as Kiryu held him aloft. Smoothly turning, he dropped Majima and caught him in his arms.

Skidding to a halt, he spun a tight circle and dipped Majima down to one side. Majima's eye was wide with surprise. The crowd whistled and cheered. 

Majima paid it no attention. He gazed up in wonder at Kiryu. Rosy-cheeked and perspiring slightly, the two men only had eyes for each other, caught up in the afterglow of their ice dance. Majima's surprised expression didn't fade even as Kiryu picked him upright and set him back on his feet.

"…"

"Thanks Majima," Kiryu said. "I had fun."

For once, Majima did not have an immediate reply but then smiled.

"Yeah, I had fun too," he said.

"… How was I?" Kiryu asked.

"You were wonderful, Kiryu-chan!! You really surprised me at the end there!! You brilliantly surpassed my expectations as always."

"I'm glad."

"..!!"

  


"You wanted to show me, right?" Kiryu said. "That's why I had to give it my best effort, too. Even though I didn't spend any time practicing it like you did. And for what it's worth, I think your skating routine had a lot of passion in it. I could tell."

"S-So you noticed that, huh?! Well then, that means my efforts weren't wasted!! I had so much fun skating with you. We should do this again sometime, Kiryu-chan!!"

"Yeah, sure. Next time maybe without the crashing part. And we can bring Haruka along."

  


Kiryu had added the last part without thinking.

  


"Oh?" said Majima. "So Haruka-chan… isn't still holding a grudge against me?"

"Oh," Kiryu said. A look of guilt crossed his face.

"Well? Kiryu-chan?" Majima pressed. "Does she still dislike me?"

"I… don't know," Kiryu admitted. "I guess… I'd have to ask her how she feels about it first. But if she agrees, then I don't mind."

"Sounds like a plan!! Plus she'll be really easy to toss, since she's light."

"I'm not going to let you toss Haruka."

"Boo!! That's no fun!!"

"Hey. Don't whine. I can handle crashing into a wall, but Haruka can't."

"We can at least do a pyramid formation, right?"

"… I'll get back to you on that. Don't get your hopes up, though. Besides, first she has to agree to it."

  


"Aww…" Majima said. "I guess I'll just have to keep my fingers crossed. Well, anyway, I need to get going now. I still got somethin' important to do."

"You don't want to join me for a late lunch?" Kiryu asked.

"I'd love to, but like I said, I got business. Maybe later."

"That's alright. Do what you have to do," Kiryu said. He added, "I also have some things to take care of since it's Christmas Eve. I'll see you around then, Majima."

  


Kiryu watched as Majima hurried off into the crowd. It was not until Kiryu went to go take off his skates that he remembered his earlier encounter with the ice skating wall. As he attempted to stoop down to untie his skates, he let out a groan. At the same time, his head began to throb again.

(Damn… That Majima… He ran off before I could make him pay for earlier. I can't believe I forgot.) Kiryu sighed and stiffly tried his best to untie his skates. It took him a solid thirty minutes to untie his skates and another fifteen to get his shoes back on.

  


(Guess I should go buy medicine first. I'll send Majima the bill later.)

  


The drug store bell chimed as Kiryu entered.

"Well, if it's not my number one customer, Kiryu-san," greeted the shopkeeper. "What'd you do this time?"

"Hello," Kiryu replied, nodding politely. "I had a bit of an accident at the ice skating rink. I'd like some painkillers and something for my back."

"You're in luck. We still have a pack of hot patches left in stock," said the shopkeeper, pointing to a shelf.

Kiryu grabbed the last box of the heated patches off the shelf and his usual painkillers.

"Merry Christmas, Kiryu-san," said the shopkeeper. "Try to take it easy, alright?"

"Thank you, I will," replied Kiryu. "Merry Christmas to you as well. Take care."

  


The bell chimed merrily.

  


After a simple lunch of food cart udon noodles, Kiryu went out shopping for some Christmas gifts and then a few food items before the grocery store closed. By the time Kiryu wrapped up his shopping, the shadows of evening had fallen. The chilly air made Kiryu's breath puff. A light snow had begun to drift down lazily. Kiryu trudged up to his front door sighing to himself. The cold numbed him even through his jacket, but his back still ached, none helped by the bags he carried.

"I'm home," Kiryu called out automatically, even though there wasn't anyone else at his house. Haruka was visiting the orphanage for Christmas Eve and wouldn't be coming home until Christmas Day. He deposited his bags of burden on a countertop in the darkness, and then flicked on the living room lights.

"Welcome home… Kiryu-chan~" called an all-too-familiar voice.

Kiryu froze. He turned. He looked. He saw. There, upon his living room couch, Majima lay stretched out, reclined as luxuriously as a cat who thinks himself the lord of all things. Kiryu was, by now, far more used to Majima's sudden appearances in unusual places. 

The fact that he had somehow broken in undetected would ordinarily be the first thing on Kiryu's mind. However, Majima's simple presence was not the issue at hand, but rather what Majima was wearing. Or not wearing in this case. Majima reclined almost entirely naked on Kiryu's couch, clad in nothing but bright red ribbons snaking sinuously about his body.

"…"

"…"

"Majima, what the hell are you doing here?" Kiryu said.

"Ain't it obvious?" Majima purred.

"How did you get in here?"

"That's a secret," Majima said smugly. Kiryu felt an urge to strangle the other man from halfway across the room but tried to maintain his calm.

"What's with that… get-up?" Kiryu said, gesturing vaguely. "Where are your clothes?"

"Geez, Kiryu-chan," Majima said. "Do I gotta spell it out for ya? I'm your Christmas present!! Hehe… It's arrived early. You must have been a good boy this year. I did promise you, didn't I? Don't tell me ya went and forgot already!!"

-

_"Pretty please!! I promise I'll get you a really nice Christmas present later!!"_

-

(Ugh… I guess Majima did say that, but… This isn't exactly what I thought he meant by a 'present'!!)

"You dumbass," Kiryu said out loud. "Usually people don't give themselves as presents. Besides, you'll catch a cold."

"Then why don't you get over here and warm me up?" Majima challenged. One part seductive, one part daring.

Kiryu stood where he was for a long moment looking at Majima, who fearlessly gazed back as one hand rested on his bare, tattooed ass and the other hand propped his face upright. 

Kiryu walked over to where Majima lay on the couch. Majima watched his approach with a glinting eye despite his relaxed posture.

Kiryu sighed in annoyance as he took off his coat.

"Here, you can wear this for now." Kiryu leaned down to cover Majima with the coat and continued, "I'll go and heat up some water to warm y— argh?!!"

As Kiryu made to walk off to the kitchen, Majima seized hold of him by the arm and yanked down hard. Kiryu fell on top of Majima with his coat trapped between their bodies. As Kiryu instinctively tried to get back up, Majima grabbed hold of Kiryu by the collar of his shirt to prevent him from doing so. In the midst of their struggle, the coat slipped to the floor.

"The only thing I need to warm up my body is Kiryu-chan," said Majima. His words sliced like a blade.

"Dammit Majima. Let go."

"Don't be silly, Kiryu-chan. I'm your Christmas present, so use me to yer heart's content. I thought and thought about it for ages but couldn't think of anything else better to get ya. You can do whatever you like with me," Majima said, almost breathless with eagerness.

"I want you to put some damn clothes on," Kiryu snapped. "Even for you this is going too far."

"What gives? I thought you'd be happier than this," Majima said, almost sulking.

Kiryu answered without thinking.

"Of course not, you moron!! You should have stayed home."

Majima went deathly still. His one eye turned stony. A swirl of emotions crossed his face.

He began to speak.

"So… what exactly… are you saying…" he said quietly.

"Huh? Majima—"

"Am I… not good enough for you?" Majima said. "Is that it?"

His words were unmistakably bitter.

  


Kiryu frowned as he realized too late the volatile situation he had landed himself in by his careless words, but it only made him more angry.

"Don't be stupid!! That has nothing to do with it!!" Kiryu shot back.

"Oh? It doesn't?" Majima said, his voice dripping with resentment.

"That's a completely separate issue!!" Kiryu insisted.

"How? How is it different?"

"I'm saying that you're _stupid!!_ You're going to get frostbite!! It's dangerous to go around in winter dressed like that!! Plus, I didn't see another pair of shoes when I came into the house. In other words… You walked all the way here barefoot, didn't you?"

" _That's_ what you're concerned about?"

"Majima. You told me you were my Christmas present, right?" Kiryu said. "It's like when you buy a new personal computer. If you were to leave it sitting out on the doorstep exposed to the elements, what do you think will happen to it? It'll get damaged, and then it won't work properly."

Majima's face wrinkled up in confusion as he tried to process Kiryu's words.

Kiryu's gaze traveled down to Majima's shoulders. His expression was so intent, that Majima didn't utter a word. Kiryu regarded the man's shivering body. Despite Majima's best efforts to stop shaking, Kiryu could plainly see how badly the cold had affected him. Kiryu placed a hand on Majima's icy, raw skin and said, "I think it'd be better to have a functional computer."

"Heh. I should have known you wouldn't want a device that's damaged," Majima said.

There was a tinge of sadness in his words and his smile, but Kiryu shook his head.

"No… this one suits me fine," Kiryu said softly. "It just needs more time to get booted up and running…"

"So what do you plan on doing to get it working?" Majima said.

Kiryu didn't answer at first. He placed his hands on Majima's shaking shoulders and brushed carefully down the length of his arms. He repeated the motion before he took hold of Majima's face, leaning close.

"If I hold it in my hands like this, it'll probably help warm it up a bit."

"Ain't that basically what I been saying from the start?" Majima said with a chuckle.

Kiryu kissed Majima's brow. "Fool. You should properly wrap a Christmas present if you're gonna give it to someone. If it's in a box with enough packing material, it won't be a problem in the first place."

"Heh. I suppose I should have listened to Nishida then."

"That's the first sensible idea you've had all day," Kiryu teased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiryu thwarts Majima's initial attempts at seduction and takes matters into his own hands. Who says you can't treat frostbite AND make out at the same time?? Nobody that's who. Old Man Kiryu also learns about the wonders of lube flavors, and a couple things he didn't know about Majima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted chapter one while I was editing it &#$% 
> 
> This is the part where more sexual stuff actually comes into play.
> 
> \- - = sexual undertones or potential lewdness but like nothing explicit  
> \- - - = explicit sexual content
> 
> pleasegodjustskiptheNSFW
> 
> idk how to tag stuff tho. idk breathplay? Majima's past trauma (inspired in part by TellCosy's Old Dogs)... jerking off... If you want/need me to add tags, just tell me cuz I haven't a clue how to tag shit or what ppl even want warnings for or if anyone cares.
> 
> Thanks again to @DEVLREX and @TheCrowMaiden for helping me come up with a couple of the lube flavors in this part.

\- -

He pressed his lips against Majima's, kissing slowly, deeply. Majima reached up and curled his fingers around the back of Kiryu's head and drew him closer. Kiryu's hands ghosted against Majima's shoulders and sides.

"You really are an idiot," Kiryu murmured into Majima's mouth as he felt up icy skin. Majima couldn't have gotten to his house much sooner than Kiryu had because there was still frost on the ribbons. 

Majima didn't reply as his cold fingers fumbled with the buttons of Kiryu's shirt but couldn't find purchase on them. Kiryu paused what he was doing to help get the buttons undone. Majima stuck his hand inside Kiryu's shirt the moment the first button came undone. His fingertip brushed a nipple. Kiryu made a slight hissing noise.

"Damn, your fingers are freezing…" he said.

"Oh? Are your nipples sensitive to my magic hands?" Majima said with misplaced triumph, as if he'd won at a game of pachinko.

"What are you, a child?" Kiryu scowled. "That's really— Ah— Nn— Will you stop doing that?!"

"I'm just trying to warm up!! Seriously, I can hardly feel my fingers…"

"Yeah, but you don't have to keep touching me there!! How'd you even get through the front door..?"

"I didn't actually," Majima said.

Kiryu knew he should have pressed the point, but was far too distracted. He resisted the urge to moan. It wasn't pleasurable nearly so much as borderline painful, but he didn't want to give Majima the satisfaction either way. Plus, it couldn't be as bad as frostbite. 

He concentrated on running his hands along Majima's icy body, peppering kisses intermittently along his collar bone and chest while blowing warm breath on Majima. The sensation was so unusual that Majima all but forgot to reciprocate the gentle touches in favor of keeping his hands stuck in Kiryu's shirt as he watched the other's movements. Kiryu's hands massaged his frozen limbs. 

Majima listened to the sound of Kiryu exhaling long and slow. His lips hovered and occasionally stole little kisses… Majima scarcely realized he was holding his own breath in order to hear the power in Kiryu's lungs. He pictured a dragon slow cooking a goat by using the steam from its nostrils. The goat bleated, and the dragon used one long claw to poke at its meal experimentally…

Kiryu went down lower, nearly slipping off the couch as he did so. He trailed kisses downward as his hands brushed across the smooth ribbon. A thought occurred to him. He glanced at the ribbons criss-crossing Majima's stomach. He contemplated for a moment longer and then tugged experimentally on the ribbon.

"Hey," Majima said as Kiryu tugged again, "It's not gonna come off that way. I had to make sure that it wouldn't slip off on my way over here. And it wasn't an easy feat, lemme tell ya."

Kiryu ignored him as he continued to tug this way and that at the ribbon.

"It's in the way," Kiryu said to himself so quietly that Majima didn't hear.

"Haw?" he asked.

Kiryu yanked harder.

"I told ya!! That won't—"

Kiryu got off the couch, and before Majima could ask, Kiryu lowered his mouth to Majima's stomach. Majima's eyebrow shot up as he felt the scrape of Kiryu's teeth against his skin.

"Whoa, Kiryu-chan!! What're ya—" Majima managed to say before Kiryu grabbed hold of his sides, and pulled on the ribbon with his teeth. "Yeowch!! Hey, hey, I told ya, first you gotta—"

Kiryu paid him no mind. Majima wriggled. It wasn't as though he was ticklish, but Kiryu's grip strength was no joke, and Majima's skin was far more sensitive than normal. Still, Majima couldn't help but feel a jolt of electricity at the pressure of teeth, and wondered what it would feel like to be bitten harder.

"Just use my knife!!" Majima said. "You listening?" he said as he groped about in the couch cushions. He fished around for a few seconds before extracting the knife he'd stashed away in advance. 

He held it out to Kiryu, who looked up, took the weapon, yanked off the sheath and tossed it back at Majima (who almost got smacked in the forehead before catching it). Kiryu wasted no time in slicing through the ribbon like a katana through rice paper. He held the blade back out to Majima without looking. After a moment, Majima took it, caught off-guard by how aggressive Kiryu was being.

"I worked hard on tying that," Majima heard himself say weakly. Of course, what he actually meant by "I" was that he'd bullied Nishida into helping when it quickly became clear that tying ribbons on one's self was an impossible task to do alone (in such a short amount of time no less). 

He cleared his throat and said, "See, you're supposed to untie it by— …" Majima trailed off lamely in the middle of his explanation. For some reason he didn't have the heart to tell Kiryu that he was supposed to undo the ribbon starting at the groin, and the rest would follow. Of course, Majima figured things might not go exactly as he planned, but he didn't have a clue what had gotten into Kiryu all of a sudden.

Majima sheathed his weapon and wondered what Kiryu was going to do next. What was it that had so captured Kiryu's attention? Kiryu brushed aside the cut ribbon and touched his fingertips to the scar tissue that had been covered up by the ribbon. 

To be precise, there were two scars. One was thin and the other one was a lot smaller, more circular. Easier to miss. The first from a blade, and the second from a gunshot wound. Kiryu gazed at it seriously before he closed in and kissed the old scar tissue with something akin to reverence. Majima's mouth opened in surprise.

"Thank you, Majima," Kiryu said into the stillness.

"W-What for?" Majima said, feigning ignorance, acting as if it were no big deal at all. That it was ridiculous, even. However, Kiryu didn't reply using his words. Instead, he leaned back down and kissed the scars one more time before dipping down to Majima's thighs as if nothing had interrupted his love-making. Majima blinked once and then laughed.

"Hah. Yer sure strange, Kiryu-chan," he said. "But that's why I can't help loving ya."

Kiryu's hand slid all the way from calf to ankle as he buried himself in Majima's thighs. Majima let out a moan as he felt Kiryu's warm breath on his inner thighs.

\- -

When Kiryu got to Majima's feet at last, he kissed the tops of them and then pulled back to inspect them. The tell-tale signs of frostbite. Kiryu pressed his thumbs into the soles of Majima's foot, noting the way Majima tried to avoid jerking his foot back. Kiryu examined the other foot, too.

"We really should take care of this immediately," Kiryu said, getting to his feet as though he hadn't spent upwards of thirty minutes doing the opposite of that.

"Wh-Wha??" Majima said in incredulity. "Hey, where ya going?" he asked as Kiryu deposited his coat back on top of Majima and walked off.

"Kitchen," said Kiryu, as if it were obvious. "I'll heat up some water. You wait there."

He disappeared.

Majima gaped.

The sounds of Kiryu moving around and the clank of a tea kettle could be heard. Kiryu stuck his head back into the living room.

"By the way, what kind of tea do you prefer?" he asked.

"A-Anything is fine," Majima said. "Whatever you're having."

Kiryu nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen.

It was so very like him. Majima almost wanted to laugh. Kiryu returned a few minutes later with a handful of supplies.

"Put your feet up here," Kiryu instructed. Majima obeyed meekly. Kiryu dipped a towel into warm water.

"You know, I'm your Christmas present, so it feels kinda weird to have you pamper me like this," Majima remarked.

"It's not pampering, it's treatment," Kiryu said matter of factly. "Your feet are in bad shape."

He squeezed out the excess water and wrapped the towel around one of Majima's feet. Majima could feel a tingling sensation.

"Besides," Kiryu added, "You said I could do whatever I wanted to you, and I want to do this. I trust you have no complaints?"

He dipped the towel in the water again. He squeezed the water out and wrapped Majima's other foot in it.

Majima laughed in defeat. "You got me. Anything you want tonight."

"Good. Now be a good Christmas present and lie back down."

Majima did so. Despite all his grumbling, Majima smiled fondly at Kiryu and contented himself to settle down. Before long, Majima couldn't help but notice Kiryu's stiff movements and the way his brows were knit together.

"Sorry about before," Majima said.

"It's fine."

"No, I mean, well… about your back…"

"You'd better compensate me for that," Kiryu said, glancing up momentarily. "Don't think I failed to notice how you ran off."

"Sorry, sorry. I did try to get you some heating pads, but they were all gone!! Can you friggin' believe it?!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I went to the drug store, and the old man said they'd just sold out!! I'm gonna beat up whichever asshole it was that took the last of 'em."

"… That was me."

"Eh?"

"Me. I'm the one that bought it."

"Oh."

"You still gonna beat me up?" Kiryu said with a smile.

"Only if ya want me to," Majima replied, grinning.

"Heh. Knucklehead."

The tea kettle began to whistle, so Kiryu left to prepare the tea.

"I actually forgot about the stuff I bought until a short while ago," Kiryu said when he returned.

"How come?" Majima asked.

"I'm not sure, but it may have been because I came home to see a naked guy on my living room couch."

"Haha… I guess I'd have forgotten too," Majima said. "I did get ya some of that ibuprofen shit, though. I feel bad that yer taking care of me when you got a busted up back."

"I took a couple painkillers already," Kiryu said, as if that resolved the matter.

"At least let me put a patch on ya," Majima said. He insisted until Kiryu went back to the kitchen to retrieve the box. Majima sat up as Kiryu took his shirt off and turned his back to Majima.

"Where's it hurt the most?"

"Lower back," Kiryu said.

"And there we… go. Can ya feel the heat?"

"Yeah, it's already working. Thank you, Majima."

"Sure thing, Kiryu-chan!!"

"The tea should be drinkable now," Kiryu said. "Can you hold it yourself?"

Kiryu carefully offered Majima the cup, adding, "It's chamomile."

Kiryu clasped Majima's hands in his own as Majima held the cup. "Is it too hot?" Kiryu asked as he helped Majima take a sip.

"The temp's just right," Majima said. "Kinda makes my fingers twinge a bit, but…"

Kiryu took the cup and reached for the painkillers. "Here, take a couple of these."

"Nah, you should take it. You need it more than me."

"There's plenty for both of us," Kiryu said.

Majima relented. He didn't want to admit how painfully his feet burned now that he'd started to thaw out more, but he knew arguing with Kiryu was futile in any case.

Kiryu resumed soaking Majima's blotchy, red feet with the warm water bath.

"You should stay the night here," Kiryu said. "I won't hear otherwise."

"Well, that was the plan, but…" Majima laughed a little.

"You feeling hungry?" Kiryu asked suddenly.

"Nah, I'm good," Majima said, resisting the urge to make a lewd joke.

"Let me know when you wanna eat," Kiryu said. "I can at least make miso soup."

"Heh heh… Well, if it's Kiryu-chan's cooking, I'd be honored."

Kiryu toweled Majima's feet dry.

"Ahh, I can finally feel my feet again," Majima said.

"Is it still painful?" Kiryu asked.

"Nah, I'm great," Majima lied.

Kiryu pinched Majima's foot.

"Yeowch!! Ow!! Hey, what gives?!"

"Don't pretend you're fine, idiot. Be honest."

"It'd hurt even if I didn't have frostbite!! You tryin' to break my foot in half?!"

"How's this then?" Kiryu said, moving Majima's foot about more gently this time.

"I mean, yeah, sure it still hurts a bit, and it's all tingly, but I can feel it, so that's gotta be good, right?"

Kiryu finally nodded in satisfaction. He fetched a bottle of lotion and some gauze.

"Yer sure prepared, huh…" Majima remarked.

Kiryu nodded. "It's important for me to be prepared for even little things, especially now that I'm looking after Haruka."

"By the way, why ain't she here with ya tonight? I would have thought you'd wanna spend time together on Christmas."

"She said she wanted to visit the Sunflower orphanage. I'm picking her up tomorrow morning."

"Yeah I heard from Nishida that you'd dropped her off there."

"Don't make others spy for you," Kiryu half-sighed.

"Hey, I gotta stay up to date on things. I'm a busy guy, you know."

A thought occurred to Kiryu. "Wait," he said. "Is that why you chose tonight to pull this stunt?"

"Don't go calling it some stunt. But yeah. 'Course I did."

"I don't know whether to be relieved or not. If Haruka had seen you like _this_ —"

"Relax, Kiryu-chan, relax, geez!! I may be stupid, but I'm not _dumb_ ," Majima said in exasperation. "I'd never do this if Haruka was here. On my honor, so give me a little credit."

Kiryu gave Majima an especially hard stare, scowling heavily before sighing loudly.

"What am I going to do with you…" Kiryu said.

"Anything ya want," Majima said eagerly, sliding his legs a bit further apart.

Kiryu stared at Majima and then began applying lotion to Majima's feet.

"Boo!!" Majima sulked.

"Can it already. This mess is your own fault anyway." Kiryu carefully stuck gauze between Majima's toes and said, "It's a good thing I researched how to treat frostbite at an internet cafe one time, but I never imagined I'd need to use this knowledge for a situation like this."

"Sorry for troublin' ya."

Having finished applying lotion to his feet, Kiryu prodded Majima's thigh.

"Where else does your skin feel irritated?"

"My ass," Majima said, without missing a beat.

"Majima, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"…"

"…"

Kiryu resisted once more the urge to strangle Majima. He could tell Majima was trying not to laugh.

"We'll deal with that part last," Kiryu said pointedly.

"Lighten up a little on Christmas, wouldja?" Majima said. "And anyway, I can apply the rest of the lotion myself. Give it here."

"How are your fingers doing?"

Majima held his hands out and wiggled them. "See? Just peachy. Now gimme."

At that moment his stomach grumbled.

"I'll go make dinner," Kiryu said at once.

"Aww, you don't have to—"

"Please, I insist. And I'll get you some spare clothes when you're done with that."

"At least let me help out. I bet moving around's gonna do wonders."

Kiryu shook his head.

"You shouldn't walk around yet. Take it easy for a change."

Majima watched Kiryu's retreating back and chuckled. "Heh, someone should take his own advice."

He busied himself with dabbing lotion and said to himself, "Geez, I get all dressed down for the guy, and it winds up like this. Well, that's Kiryu-chan for ya."

His good humor vanished about ten minutes later when it suddenly dawned on him that he had missed the opportunity to feel Kiryu's hands working his body wet with lotion and made a sound not unlike a bird being strangled.

"Gahh!! I'm such a moron!!"

Kiryu was in the middle of tasting the soup, when he heard Majima from the next room. He set down the spoon and went to check up on him.

"Majima, is something wrong?"

"Erk!! N-No, nothing's wrong, Kiryu-chan!!" Majima said, half-jumping. "Really!! Er, uh, I just need a little help reaching my back. You know."

"Right. I'll be over in a minute. The soup's pretty much done, so we can eat whenever."

"Sure smells nice!!" Majima said quickly.

Kiryu went to turn off the stovetop. Majima set the bottle of lotion back on the table and tugged Kiryu's coat up to his chin. Majima breathed in Kiryu's sweaty scent, and listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. It had been well over an hour since Kiryu had come home. 

He really wished they could get back to doing some fun stuff soon. Patience was a virtue, but dammit, what kind of Christmas present would he be if he let Kiryu keep puttering around doing household chores all evening? Who did that sort of thing on Christmas, anyway? The holidays were all about getting drunk and partying it up. Majima's plans to seduce Kiryu hadn't gone so smoothly thus far, but he knew the night wasn't over yet. He was gonna give Kiryu the time of his life.

Kiryu returned. "Need a hand flipping over?"

"I could use some help," Majima said, having managed to stop himself from stupidly saying he could do it on his own. Really, Kiryu was treating him like a kid just because he'd gotten a little frosty. It's not even as though he'd needed to be taken to the hospital.

Majima stretched out on his stomach, hugged the couch cushion to himself, and automatically shut his eye, enjoying the sensation of Kiryu getting up on top of him. Majima let out a low grunt as Kiryu's hands began to work lotion into his shoulders.

"Mm, Kiryu-chan," he murmured into the cushions, half-sleepily.

"Am I hurting you?"

Majima's eye flew open as he mentally slapping himself awake. This was no time to be dozing!! He had a mission to fulfill.

"Feels good," Majima said, tilting his head to the side. "Anything you throw at me, I can take it."

"Just let me know," Kiryu said.

"Don't forget about my ass," Majima said. If Kiryu heard him, he pretended not to hear.

(It's hard to forget…) is what Kiryu thought.

Majima fought the urge to giggle like a loon when Kiryu did, in fact, rub lotion on his ass. He couldn't see Kiryu's expression properly, but he _knew_ Kiryu was scowling because _he_ knew Majima was enjoying it. Majima let out a half-squeal of surprise when Kiryu said, "All finished," and smacked his butt.

"Oh my!! K-Kiryu-chan, you naughty thing!!" Majima teased, half-turning over, flashing his teeth in a sadistic manner that sharply contrasted with his scandalized tone.

"Don't expect more where that came from," Kiryu said.

"Hmmm? Are you suuuuure?"

"Yes. Very."

Majima laughed.

"Now then, let's get you some spare clothes," Kiryu said. He began to get off of Majima.

(Now's my chance!!)

"As if!!" Majima crowed, twisting and latching onto Kiryu's midriff with his legs.

"Agh!! Majima—!!"

"Ho ho ho!! You've fallen right into my trap, Kiryu-chan!!" Majima guffawed. "Don't I always say not to let down yer guard?!"

"You—!!"

Like two striking snakes, Majima's hands grasped Kiryu by the back of the head.

"Haaaah!! Take this!!"

Kiryu flinched as Majima pulled himself up and—

"..!!"

His lips crushed against Kiryu's.

"Mmnh—?! Nn—"

"Mmehyeheh…"

"…!!"

Majima grinned against Kiryu's lips as if to say, "How'd you like that?!"

His teeth nipped at Kiryu's upper lip. However, Kiryu didn't shove him away or try to pull back. He instead allowed his lips to part slightly. As Majima began to deepen the kiss, Kiryu hesitated for only a moment before reaching up with his left hand to cup the side of Majima's face and lean closer, effectively pushing Majima back down to the couch. Kiryu's other arm still rested on the edge of the couch to keep him from falling when Majima had unexpectedly latched onto him.

Kiryu lay stretched out on top of Majima. He shut his eyes and allowed his right hand to roam the side of Majima's body. He could feel the tension leaving his body despite the initial instinct screaming to prepare for a fight. Kiryu's coat lay forgotten on the floor as he caressed Majima's hip. Surprisingly, most of the ribbon was still wrapped fairly securely around the man. Kiryu hooked his thumb underneath the ribbon to work circular motions against the bone.

Their lips finally parted.

"Majima…" Kiryu whispered. " _Hah_ … Damn you…"

"Heh… Kiryu-chan…" Majima said half-breathless. "How do you like your Christmas present now? Is it surprising enough for you?"

Kiryu grunted. "Don't know."

"So stubborn."

"— have to…"

"Hmm?"

"… Test it out," Kiryu mumbled, almost as though embarrassed.

"Oh?"

"— just have to test out all its features," Kiryu repeated, his skin heated against Majima's still-cool (but no longer icy) skin.

"Now you're getting it," Majima said encouragingly. "Christmas presents are meant to be used. You'll have to run a performance check now that diagnostics are complete."

"Yeah. Diagnostics were a pain," Kiryu said. "It says right here that you're a big idiot."

"You know you love this idiot. And that's not a bug, that's a feature."

"Knucklehead," Kiryu said, kissing Majima to bury his laugh. He kissed him again, then once on the cheek and then on the corner of his mouth. Majima curled his fingers in Kiryu's hair and wrapped his other hand around Kiryu's upper back to hold him closer.

Majima sensed Kiryu shifting and tilted his head back to allow Kiryu better access. Kiryu planted kisses down his neck and collar and slid his left hand up his chest, trying to pull away the now loosened strands of ribbon. 

Majima shivered violently when he felt Kiryu's soft lips against his vulnerable throat. At the same moment, Kiryu's fingers pressed against the side of his neck, applying pressure. Majima's body involuntarily seized up. His hand on Kiryu's back clenched as an unbidden memory flooded his senses, a filthy, cold, hard floor, a stained, cracked ceiling dripping water, and hands pressing mercilessly, squeezing, squeezing—

"No good?" Kiryu questioned, pulling back at once. "Hey, what's wrong? Majima. Hey!!"

"Nn— No… No!! It's not— No, I— If it's you…" Majima babbled, trying to formulate words into a coherent string. "Fine. I— I'm… I'm fine. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Majima took a shaky breath. He nodded up at the clean, bright ceiling instead of at Kiryu, not seeing the frown on the other man's face. Majima's concentration lay entirely in trying to force his breathing back under control.

"Majima?" Kiryu said. "Look at me."

" _Hah…_ " Majima lifted his head up, feeling dizzy. He tried to force the air into his lungs.

He blinked his eye until Kiryu eventually swam into focus.

"Need a moment?" Kiryu said when he was certain Majima was no longer dazed. "Take your time. It's just me."

"Mm."

"Are you alright?"

"Sorry…"

"No. I don't mind. Is it uncomfortable when I touch you in that spot? Is it because I was squeezing too hard?"

"…"

"Majima. Please tell me."

"I just… remembered somethin' unpleasant, that's all. It ain't got anythin' to do with ya. Kiryu-chan is Kiryu-chan. It's not you."

"… Do you want to stop?"

"Nah."

"… Can you... really keep going?"

"Yeah…" Majima said. He took another deep breath and nodded again. The dizziness was starting to fade away already. Everything was fine. He was fine. "Yeah. I'm good now."

Kiryu carefully reached out. Majima twitched and shrank back from the touch before he could stop himself from doing so. Kiryu stayed his hand. Majima glanced at Kiryu's hand and up at his face. 

Majima swallowed painfully. He took a deep breath. He was fine. He took another breath. Kiryu was here. Nothing could hurt him. Nothing could hurt him. Kiryu's face wrinkled with concern, his eyes filled with sadness. Majima nodded up at Kiryu in reassurance. 

Everything was fine. Nobody could hurt him. Kiryu's fingers hovered near his cheek and waited until Majima gradually relaxed before touching his face. Majima exhaled. He took another breath and exhaled as he shut his eye. Kiryu's hand was so warm... 

Majima breathed out slowly. Steadily... Deep, even breaths... in and out. Deep breaths... At last he opened his eye.  
"I'm alright now," said Majima, both to reassure Kiryu and himself. "Let's keep going." 

Kiryu regarded Majima carefully and then said, "If you need me to stop, tap my shoulder, okay?"

"Hmph. I don't need no—"

"Promise me, Majima. I don't think I could continue in good conscience otherwise."

Majima gazed into Kiryu's eyes for a long moment before nodding in agreement. "Alright."

"If it seems like I'm pushing you too far, I'll stop even if you don't say anything," Kiryu warned. "No matter what happens, okay? You say you're fine, but I don't want to hurt you. So please... Please tell me if it's too much. Otherwise..."

"I got it, I got it," Majima said. "Swear I will, okay?" Majima paused a moment and added, "Same goes for you."

"Hm?"

"If ya… dunno, grow bored, or if ya just don't wanna anymore… I ain't gonna be mad."

"I understand, Majima."

"Now where were we?"

"I believe I was kissing you," Kiryu said.

"Oh, that's right. Of course."

"…"

"…"

Kiryu laughed once and buried his face in Majima's chest. "Like this, right?"

"Heheh… That almost tickles."

"This is revenge, you know."

"Ohh? You takin' revenge on me?"

"Yeah. For my busted skull."

"Oh shit," Majima said, feigning horror.

"I hope you're prepared."

"Ha ha, have mercy—"

\- - -

Kiryu lovingly nuzzled him before starting to kiss Majima's chest. Majima's body shook with laughter that turned into a gasp when Kiryu's tongue licked at a nipple unexpectedly.

"Nn— Mm, Kiryu-chan—"

Kiryu's fingers groped about and managed to tug loose the bow Majima had lovingly tied around his dick (which had been quality-assured by a sweating Nishida just before Majima had gone running off into the freezing cold). Majima let out another gasp as Kiryu began to stroke him.

"A-Ah!! K-Kiryu-chan!!" he moaned. "Fuck—"

Majima held onto Kiryu, panting and gasping with pleasure. He blinked rapidly and, while he still had his wits about him, made to remove Kiryu's grey jacket. 

Kiryu half-grunted and awkwardly shrugged off his jacket with Majima's help. Kiryu impatiently paused stroking Majima to fully remove his jacket and toss it somewhat carelessly on the coffee table before resuming what he'd been doing. Majima tugged Kiryu closer with one arm and stuck his other hand in Kiryu's open dress shirt.

Majima ran his hand around Kiryu's side and felt the texture of the heat patch.

"Forgot that was there," Majima said mostly to himself. "Yer back ain't bothering ya too much is it?"

Kiryu almost ignored the question, but managed to shake his head after about a minute and say, "No problem." Of course, his back still ached, but Kiryu wasn't about to let that stop him. Majima finished unbuttoning Kiryu's shirt and getting it all untucked. 

Compared to a Majima who never wore an undershirt, undressing Kiryu felt like excavation work. It wasn't even that many layers if Majima was being honest, but he still needed to fight the urge to simply snatch his blade and shred Kiryu's clothes off. He secretly wanted to try it, but he doubted Kiryu would be down for it given the circumstances. Majima didn't have the courage to ask, either.

He supposed he couldn't complain all too much when Kiryu took his shirt off for their more intense brawls. The fact that he'd had sex with Kiryu before felt like nothing short of miraculous. Heck, the fact that he was currently getting jacked off on the man's living room couch was astounding. Majima could hardly believe it, and it was literally happening to him right this moment. 

He didn't want to ask for too much and annoy Kiryu, or worse, get kicked out. It wasn't likely at this point, but Majima knew better than to push his luck and spoil the mood. After all, Kiryu was the one who had been handed the reins, and Majima was the bob-tailed horse. In a manner of speaking. He was lucky Kiryu was even willing to keep going at all.

Majima unbuckled Kiryu's pants and pulled out his length. Kiryu exhaled and quickened his pace. Majima couldn't help but grin as pre-cum dripped from Kiryu's dick onto his belly.

\- - -

Kiryu opened his eyes, and straightened up rather suddenly and said one word: "Shit."

"Hm?" Majima said in confusion. "Somethin' the matter, Kiryu-chan?"

"Shit," Kiryu said again, squeezing his eyes shut in a grimace.

"What, what? What is it?" Majima said in growing alarm.

Kiryu groaned and said, "I don't keep any lube in the house. And all the stores will have closed by now."

Majima stared at Kiryu, and then…

"Pfft…. Ha ha ha!! Ahahaha ha ha ha!! Heheh hahah!! Ahahaha!!"

"?!"

"Hahaha, ohfuck, ahaha, heheh…"

Tears gushed from Majima's eye as his entire body shook with unbridled mirth.

"What's so funny?" Kiryu said, frowning at the other man. "This is no time to be laughing. This is a serious matter, Majima. I don't think it's a good idea to just use whatever is lying around, so we're stuck. I really wanted to keep going, but there's no way…"

"Ahahaha, oh shit, oh man," Majima wheezed. "Yer so goddamned precious, Kiryu-chan!! Ahaha… Heheh… Hooooo haha—"

"I still don't see what's so amusing," Kiryu said sternly.

"Ha ha," Majima said, wiping tears away with a finger. "Whew… Hoo boy, Ahaha, sorry, heh, sorry. I mean, heh heh, how can I _not_ laugh? Yer just so darn precious, I couldn't help myself. Yer so pure-hearted… and naive to boot. Tsk tsk…"

"What do you mean?" Kiryu asked.

Majima stiffled his laughter with a fist to calm himself down.

"Oh my dear, sweet, precious, Kiryu-chan," Majima said, shaking his head. "Heheh… You really shouldn't underestimate this Christmas present."

"Eh?"

"Ho ho ho!! Didya really think I came here unprepared or something?" Majima said. A manic light came into his eye, as he grinned at an uncomprehending Kiryu. "Behold!!" Majima said dramatically, sticking his arm into the couch.

Kiryu waited. Majima dug around, eyebrows knitting together.

"…"

"Hang on just a minute—" Majima said. His tongue poked out in concentration as he rummaged into the couch cushions. Kiryu waited. "Some of these musta gotten pushed pretty far in," Majima said to himself. "How many of these did I have again…?"

"How many what?" Kiryu asked.

"Almost got it…" Majima said. He twisted to dig with both hands. "Aha!!" he said triumphantly. "Heheh… Behold!!"

So saying, Majima proudly displayed the items he held between his fingers. He flung one of them at Kiryu, who caught it.

"How d'you like that?!" Majima said, puffing his chest.

Kiryu looked at the picture. "Gingerbread frosting?"

"What— No— That's not—" Majima said, thrown off. A moment of doubt crossed his features, and he snatched the bottle back from Kiryu and re-examined the label. 

"Hey!!" Majima said indignantly, "I knew I didn't get it wrong. Ya gave me a scare for a moment there, Kiryu-chan. Thought I'd grabbed the wrong thing or something. Man, that'd be so embarrassing." Majima scowled a little, and waved it back towards Kiryu. "Read the label a little more carefully!!"

Kiryu looked closer. The tube he'd been handed did indeed have a quaint picture of a gingerbread house and cookies on it. The label also said, "Gingerbread House" on it, but Kiryu peered closer. Majima waited for Kiryu's joyous reaction.

"…"

"… This is…"

"No need to thank me, Kiryu-chan. It's like the accessories 'n shit that come standard with the hardware. I ain't no cheapskate. This is but a humble part of the service I'm more than happy to provide!!"

"Why is…" Kiryu started to say before pausing. "… I don't get it. About this bottle."

"Ehhh?? What's not to get?" Majima said. "Can't ya read? It says 'lubricant' right there. It's just what we needed, ain't it? So what's the hang-up?"

"But why is there a picture of a gingerbread house on it?"

"Ain't that obvious? That's the flavor!!"

"The… flavor?" Kiryu repeated. "What do you mean, 'flavor'?"

"Th… The lube… it's gingerbread flavor!!" Majima said, sounding deflated. "… Don't… Don't you like gingerbread? Gah, I guess I never even considered the possibility that not everyone is a fan of gingerbread. Hold up, I got a better one for ya." Majima delicately plucked the lube from Kiryu's hand, and neatly deposited another in his hand.

Kiryu looked at the new bottle. The label proudly displayed the words, "Roast Ham" in curly letters, and a picture of the most sumptuous, juicy ham known to man.

"No way," Kiryu said, making a disgusted face.

"Eeeeeeeh?!" Majima said, utterly devastated. "Why not?! That's the best flavor!! It really tastes like ham, too!! There've been times when I just felt so damn hungry, but if you close your eyes, you can pretend it's the real deal. It's so tasty."

"What?!" Kiryu said. "Majima, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, you know," Majima said, feeling awkward that Kiryu wasn't getting it, "Like, when you haven't eaten in awhile and there's no food around the place, you can just eat a substitute instead and it's almost like having actual food. And hey, don't knock it 'til ya try it. The flavors are pretty convincing. I mean, I haven't had a chance to try all of 'em yet, but it saves a trip to the supermarket."

"Wait, Majima…" Kiryu said slowly. "Are you serious? Do you… actually eat lube? Isn't that a health hazard?"

"Please, Kiryu-chan," Majima said in exasperation. "Do I seem that dumb to you?"

"…"

Majima rolled his eye. "Just read the label on the back!! It's perfectly safe to ingest. Duh!! Why do you think it's called 'flavored lube'?"

"There's no nutritional value in this," Kiryu protested. "Just because it has a picture of ham on it doesn't mean—"

"It's just a little something to help tide over those hunger pangs occasionally. It's not like I make a habit of it, geez…"

(Sure sounds like a habit to me…) Kiryu thought.

"Anyway, it's not like ya hafta eat it," Majima said. "That's usually what yer supposed to do with it, but I ain't gonna force ya. Just slather some of that on, and we can—"

"I refuse."

"Why?!"

Kiryu's face scrunched up even further, and he said, "I refuse to have my dick smell like Christmas dinner."

"Not even if I ask ya nicely?" Majima said, giving Kiryu his best puppy eye. "Pretty please?"

"No way."

"Aww, damn, I was hoping you'd pick that one," Majima said. "It's dead tasty."

(Even more reason not to pick that one!! What if you bite down?!)

"Oh well, no sweat. This is why I came prepared with several options. Choose whichever one ya want."

Majima held out the lube bottles enticingly. Kiryu closely examined each bottle.

Roast Ham.

Gingerbread House.

Candy"cane" Surprise.

Winter Wonderland.

Santa's Sack.

Toasted Nuts.

Eggnog Latte.

Jingle Balls.

(Candycane huh? I don't like that 'surprise' part, and it might sting a little since it's got mint. Pass.)

Kiryu looked at the next one. (Winter Wonderland seems pretty safe... After all, snow doesn't really taste like anything, but I'd better see what the other options are.)

Kiryu squinted at 'Santa's Sack' and said, "What the heck would Santa's sack even taste like? Sawdust and sweat? Like licking fuzzy cloth?"

"Dunno," Majima said with a shrug. "Haven't sampled that one yet. Wanna try it out?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yerself. I'm fine with any of 'em."

The next one was 'Toasted Nuts.' (Hmm… This one could be alright. Wait, does Majima have any nut allergies? Wait, why would he buy something he's allergic to? Should I ask? Why does that feel like a weird question…) Unable to bring himself to ask, Kiryu moved onto the next one and made a face.

"What on earth is 'Eggnog Latte'??" Kiryu said.

"Ain't ya never had eggnog?" Majima asked in surprise.

Kiryu shook his head no. "And what do they mean by latte?"

"Fancy coffee but with eggs," Majima said. "Geez, Kiryu-chan, where have you been?"

"But what's eggnog? Does it really taste like eggs?"

"Yeah, but raw."

"Raw?!"

"I tried this one, and it doesn't taste too bad with a little rum."

Kiryu squinted at Majima.

"What?"

"You… put lube in your alcohol..?!"

"No!! I mean, kinda? There's nothing wrong with combining liquor and a bit of lube. It's sorta like a cocktail mix, ya know? Hm, well I guess it's more like the lube is the chaser. Don't suppose you keep any rum in the house?"

"No, I don't. It's not really my drink of choice, and I don't like the idea of having too much alcohol around when Haruka lives here. I can always get it at a bar if I want."

"Yer such a responsible dad," Majima said. "Too responsible even. I bet Haruka wouldn't go for it even if ya offered it to her."

"Anyway, this lube sounds gross. I'm not about to put raw egg products on my—"

"Okay, okay," Majima said. He didn't feel like bothering to try convincing Kiryu that the lube was perfectly healthy and organic and couldn't possibly be bad for you.

And the last one…

"'Jingle Balls'?" Kiryu said. "Do I even wanna know?"

"It's got glitter in it!! I had to get it," Majima said enthusiastically.

"No way," Kiryu said.

"Oh, come on!! That's the best one!!" Majima protested.

"But Jingle _Balls_??" Kiryu said. "That sounds way too suspicious. What does that even mean? And why is there glitter in it?"

"I dunno, cuz they're shiny and stuff? How the hell would I know anyway, it's not like I make the damn lube myself. Though that could be interesting to invent flavors as hobby. But come on, how can ya pass this one up?! It sounds like a blast!!"

Kiryu could feel a headache coming on. Since when did lube get so complicated? Who actually bought this stuff? Then Kiryu had to pause and groan internally upon remembering the answer was lying naked underneath him. 

He knew it wasn't fair to judge the guy, though. Majima did mean well. And who knew? Maybe the taste was just like candy. Who was he to look down on flavored lube? He should be thankful that Majima was thoughtful enough to go to the bother for his sake. Maybe he was being too selfish.

"Kiryu-chan, not to be that guy, but could ya pick one soon? I'm practically going soft down here."

"Sorry," Kiryu said. "In that case… This one."

"Winter Wonderland, eh? Great let's go with that."

Majima stuffed the other bottles back into the sofa. Kiryu squeezed some of the Winter Wonderland on his hand and slicked his dick with it.

"Do you wanna apply it yourself, or should I help?" Kiryu asked.

"You mean you _don't_ wanna stick yer fingers in me?" Majima teased.

"I'm fine with it if you are," Kiryu said, without a scrap of irony.

Majima blinked and coughed.

"O-Of course I don't mind," Majima said. (Dammit, Kiryu-chan, saying stuff like that all of a sudden…)

Kiryu nodded and said, "If it hurts, let me know." Majima wordlessly shook his head, not quite meeting Kiryu's gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I allude to it in the first chapter and again in this chapter (it was supposed to be the same chapter but i fucked up), but in my head canons, Majima and Kiryu have definitely had sex before, maybe a couple times at least, but under very different circumstances. I wrote a mini fic about one of or perhaps the first time they'd had sex (when Majima was Goromi). you can read it here if you want :  
> (post-sex, nothing explicit)  
> https://twitter.com/piratemarimo/status/1166272347218698241
> 
> I may expand on it in the future. This story doesn't take place right after that 'incident' because I think Kiryu is the type of man to take relationships extremely seriously and would be cautious about jumping in headlong (something that gets touched on later in this fic). 
> 
> I don't even know if that was necessarily Kiryu's first encounter with Goromi (It'd be fun to think they made somewhat of a habit of 'dating'). I highly doubt that if stuff hadn't already happened between them, that Kiryu would be so willing here, let alone say the kinds of things he says later. He's definitely had time to ruminate on his relationship with Majima, but it's still 'complicated'.
> 
> Next chapter is basically all NSFW/smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Majima and Kiryu have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh so most of this chapter is NSFW, but there are a couple sections that aren't porn. You can for sure skip the first part. 
> 
> and Majima rides Kiryu i guess...
> 
> \- - - = explicit NSFW
> 
> Let me know if you need tags added.

\- - -

Majima quivered as he felt Kiryu's firm grasp on his legs. Majima lifted his hips and allowed his body to relax as Kiryu's fingers began working in the lube. Majima let out a breath.

" _Mm.._ " Majima rolled his hips forward. Kiryu worked his fingers in deeper, sensing Majima's impatience.

" _Ah… Hah.._ " Majima's dick twitched. Kiryu's steady hands and his calm demeanor were both reassuring and almost maddening. As surely as a draft horse pulling its workload, Kazuma Kiryu forged on in all aspects of his life, every day, as if he knew no uncertainty.

"Tell me if it hurts," Kiryu said again.

That was so like him. All Majima could do was nod in acknowledgement as Kiryu positioned himself, grasping both of Majima's legs. Majima let out a breath as Kiryu slid into him. Slowly but with ease. Kiryu never took his eyes off Majima as he thrust all the way inside.

"K-Kiryu-chan…"

"Majima, how are you—"

"Keep going," Majima said, cutting him off. "I want to feel your full strength. Don't hold back."

"Alright," Kiryu said. "Remember what I told you before, too. Tap my shoulder if you want me to stop."

"I know," Majima said out loud. 'I know you'd never hurt me' were the words he didn't.

Kiryu pulled back and thrust in again, earning another gasp from Majima. Kiryu worked gradually into a rhythm. Majima reached up over his head to hold onto the armrest of the couch to keep himself steady.

Panting, Majima tossed his legs up over Kiryu's shoulders, thus allowing Kiryu to straighten his back more. Kiryu didn't speak but the slight tilt of his head was enough.

Majima remembered vaguely their first time, how drunk they'd both been. How alike yet different a man was Kiryu while sober. How powerful. How unwavering. How intense. But he'd been louder when drunk. More vocal. Mostly Kiryu had just grunted and swore a lot, and said Majima's name a lot. Or was it Goromi? Who had it been that night? Where did Goromi end and Majima Goro begin? Did it matter?

The sex had been rough. Wild even. But never painful. Never painful but so damn good. Majima was certain of that much. Now it still felt good, but the two of them were sober. Now Majima knew with sharper clarity the emotions swirling within himself, as well as the feeling he got from Kiryu gazing at him so intensely as if he might burn through him.

Majima wondered what it was Kiryu saw when he looked at him like that. He wanted to know if Kiryu could see inside of him. He wanted to know if he knew. If he _knew_.

For Majima, being naked was no big deal, but when Kiryu looked at him, it was as if his soul itself was bare. Kiryu could destroy him utterly if he so wished, and Majima…

Majima would let him. He'd let him. Every part of him. All. All of himself. Everything—

"Majima."

He could even—

"Majima."

The sound of Kiryu saying his name brought him back to the present moment.

"Ah… Kiryu-chan," Majima whispered. "Yer dick's incredible."

He hooked a leg around the back of Kiryu's neck in an effort to pull them closer. Kiryu grabbed Majima firmly by the hips and thrust deeper as he pulled him forward.

" _Nngh… Nn… Hah… Hah…_ "

Majima could hardly remember being cold as he lay there panting. Now all he could feel was heat radiating from his body and sweat dripping down the bridge of his nose. Kiryu's breathing seemed so controlled, but even he showed signs of exertion.

Unexpectedly, Kiryu grasped Majima's dick and stroked him, pausing to rub at the head with his thumb. It was so unexpected that Majima came right then and there. 

His vision turned white and black. For a moment he lay gasping, scarcely aware of what had happened. Only the sensation of his own cum pooling across his stomach anchored him, pulled him back.

" _Mm… Huff… Huff…_ "

Majima felt Kiryu's hand on the side of his face. He reached up and placed his own trembling hand on top. He heard Kiryu murmuring his name, asking if he was alright. Majima was half-sure he nodded.

'I'm fine,' he thought he said. Majima felt Kiryu's weight shifting closer and then his tongue, oh God his tongue, lapping up all the cum. Kiryu even licked the tip of his dripping dick.

Before he could even speak, before his brain could even formulate a word, let alone string them together coherently, Majima felt Kiryu's lips against his— soft and gentle and warm. And Majima melted. Kiryu's hands cupping his face were all that kept him from pooling out all over the couch and the floor.

Kiryu pressed their foreheads together and stayed like that until Majima regained his senses and the form of his own body. The form of his body with Kiryu's dick still inside him, nice and full and thick.

\- - -

And Majima whispered, "Kiryu-chan." He said it again. And again.

"I'm here," Kiryu said. The vibrations of his voice soothed Majima.

Majima opened his mouth to make a quip, but for a moment his mind was blank. For a moment all he wanted to do was look at Kiryu. And then Majima smiled and said, "Yer pretty bold, Kiryu-chan."

"Sorry. My bad," Kiryu said, the barest hint of a smile on his lips. Majima couldn't tell if Kiryu was teasing or simply smiling because Majima himself was smiling the same way.

"Heh. Some Christmas present I'm turnin' out to be," Majima said. "Makin' you do all the work and then cumming too early."

"No, it doesn't bother me," Kiryu said, shaking his head.

"Let's switch things up a bit," Majima said.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Kiryu asked.

Majima grinned. "Let me treat ya real nice. You oughtta lay back and enjoy yerself."

"I don't have any objections."

Kiryu looked fondly at Majima before pecking a kiss on Majima's nose.

Majima's eye went round. Kiryu chuckled and lay down fully on Majima, squishing him.

"Y-You—!!" Majima sputtered.

"I'm enjoying myself already," Kiryu said.

"O-Oh yeah?!" Majima said. "Well… Good!! Hope yer prepared for more where that came from, jackass!!"

"Looking forward to it."

"Good!!"

Kiryu laughed and nuzzled Majima, stealing another kiss on the check. Majima squirmed underneath Kiryu.

"Two can play at that game," he said loudly. "Now let me up!! It's my turn to show ya what I can do!! I'll have ya know my customer service is top-notch!!"

"Please take good care of me," Kiryu said.

The two of them shifted about, limbs a tangle, as they tried to flip over. Majima held onto Kiryu's back and for a moment savored it, pulling himself up, wrapping his legs around Kiryu's waist and whispering into his ear, "I'll make it more than just good, and that's a promise."

Kiryu finally settled down onto his back. Majima helped him adjust the cushion.

"How shall I be of service today?" Majima said as he sat fully upon Kiryu's dick with his legs splayed apart.

"Hm…" Kiryu said, pretending to think about it. "I'm fine with anything as long as we're both having a good time. That's all."

"A most interesting request, honored guest," Majima said, bowing his head politely. "Feel free to touch me as you please. If you require a break, don't hesitate to ask. Do you wish to use the same lube you selected earlier?"

Kiryu nodded.

"Very good, sir."

"Please, call me Kiryu," said Kiryu.

"Very well then, Kiryu-san," said Majima, smiling at his little joke. Kiryu returned the smile.

\- - -

Majima worked Kiryu's pants down past his knees. Kiryu lifted his hips to assist and then shrugged them the rest of the way off on his own. Majima squeezed more lube on his fingers and worked carefully, all while still balanced on Kiryu's dick.

Majima licked excess lube off of his fingers and made sure Kiryu was watching. As he took his fingers out of his mouth and lowered his hand, Kiryu seemed to consider Majima's hand for a moment before reaching out. Majima blinked curiously as Kiryu's fingers curled gently around his wrist.

Kiryu brought Majima's hand to his mouth. Majima hid his surprise when he felt Kiryu's tongue licking at his fingers. His stomach did a little flip like a pancake. 

Majima swallowed and resisted his urge to glance away when Kiryu's eyelashes fluttered up at him as though questioning. Majima inclined his head politely.

"At least this one doesn't taste gross," Kiryu commented.

"That so?" Majima managed. "Guess you know how to pick 'em."

"Does it— Did it bother you when—"

"No," Majima said, almost too quickly. He cleared his throat. "Uh, as I said before, please touch me any way you want. I wish only for you to have an enjoyable evening."

"Alright," Kiryu said.

"And…" Majima said. He paused. "If you have any requests to make of me, I would be more than happy to oblige you."

Kiryu glanced up at Majima's face before his eyes travelled down Majima's naked body. Majima began to rock back and forth on Kiryu's dick while gauging his reaction— a subtle twitch of the brow. 

Majima exhaled through his nose and he moved up and down. Kiryu's fists balled up noiselessly on the couch. His lips moved but no sound came out. His hands uncurled and then reflexively curled back up again as Majima repeated the action. 

Kiryu's eyes roamed, uncertain of where to look. Kiryu swallowed and lifted his right hand. He glanced again at Majima who nodded at him as he continued to rock up and down. 

Kiryu exhaled through his teeth. His brows furrrowed in concentration as his fingertips traced Majima's ribs. Majima for his part wasn't even looking at Kiryu anymore as he was too preoccupied riding Kiryu to notice the look. Kiryu pressed against Majima's breast bone and lightly squeezed Majima's chest.

" _Hah…_ "

"Majima," Kiryu murmured. "I want to… touch you more."

A nod. Kiryu's hand slid around to Majima's back, up his shoulder blade, and then to the nape of his neck. Majima shut his eye for a moment as a scarcely perceptible shiver coursed through him. 

Kiryu began to trace Majima's spine with his forefinger. Majima arched his body, resisting the urge to bite his lip and moan. He swayed and caught himself with fingers spread wide on Kiryu's abdomen. Sweat beaded on Majima's nose and plipped down onto Kiryu's skin.

"Kiryu… san," Majima said. His fingers pressed harder into Kiryu. Were there tremors in his hands? Could Kiryu feel those tiny spasms, like tremoring, humming insects on a hot summer's day? Would he notice? Did he? Majima hoped not. He couldn't allow himself to fall apart. He mustn't melt. He had to keep it together. For Kiryu...

"Keep going," Kiryu said. He spoke as if it were not so much a command but a request, or even a question perhaps. Kiryu added, "What you were doing before. Please."

Majima inclined his head and another bead of sweat trailed down his forehead. He resumed his rocking motions, increasing the pace. Kiryu's fingers trailed down further to Majima's ass, pressing cautiously. Majima let out a small gasp as he felt Kiryu's finger inside him just as quickly as not and rode Kiryu harder in response.

His nails scratched against Kiryu's skin. Kiryu seemed to frown before suddenly reaching out and grabbing hold of Majima's sides with both hands. Kiryu pulled on Majima and helped steady him at the same time. His thumbs traced circles in Majima's sweaty skin. Kiryu began to thrust his hips with a mixture of desperation and desire as he panted for breath.

" _Ah!! Ah—..!!_ " Majima cried out at last, unable to contain it any longer. "K-Kiryu-chan!! Kiryu-chan!! _Hah—!!_ "

" _Nngh_ , Majima… Majima, I—"

Their bodies moved in perfect harmony and their gasps of pleasure mingled indistinguishably from each other. Majima slid a hand to Kiryu's ribs. He was certain he would have overbalanced without Kiryu's hands keeping him steady, and he recalled being held aloft while skating. God, it felt like an eternity ago, despite being less than 24 hours prior.

Majima grasped Kiryu's chest and touched his nipple. Kiryu moaned, actually moaned, and God… It felt… good, so good, so goddamn good. No words could be enough, no words could ever be enough, no words… And Kiryu— Kiryu-chan was—

Kiryu let out a cry more akin to a roar, and reached the peak of his orgasm as he thrust so deeply inside of Majima that Majima felt as though he might disintegrate to nothing, like powdered snow scattering to the icy winds and leaving no trace, no trace at all— and Majima's whole body arched like a cresent moon and flung sweat drops into the air. Majima gazed up, up at the clean white ceiling, seeing yet not seeing. His mouth was open in a cry of noiseless pleasure as Kiryu's harsh breaths filled the silence.

Their gazes met at the same time, and Majima was the first to offer a trembling smile. Majima wanted to reach out and touch Kiryu's jaw. He wanted to touch his face, and he wanted to feel Kiryu's hands touch him, wanted to feel his strong, muscular arms envelop him. But Majima didn't trust himself to not collapse if he moved so much as a centimeter.

\- - -

"Majima…" Kiryu breathed, finally smiling. He smiled, basked in the afterglow of his orgasm and said, "I… I love you…"

"..!!"

"I… I had a good time," Kiryu said. "… That felt... really good. Thank you." A pause. "What about you? Are you— Are you doing alright?"

"Mm," said Majima, not trusting he could speak even if he wanted to, and his heart pounded. He tried to speak, tried to force the words out but couldn't— and Kiryu seemed to understand.

He reached up and enveloped Majima in a warm, sweaty embrace. Majima didn't fight it and allowed himself to be pulled down. 

He lay against Kiryu's chest. His limbs felt as soft as overcooked noodles. He couldn't tell if the pounding he felt came from the pounding in his head or from the hammering of Kiryu's heartbeat.

It was in this moment that Majima thought to himself that if he were to be struck dead in the next, he could… He could be okay with that. If he were to die right now, he could almost die satisfied. He could die almost without any regrets. 

The thought of Saejima flashed unbidden in Majima's mind, and he wondered briefly: if he really died now, would he be able to meet his sworn blood brother one last time?

Maybe if there was an afterlife, he'd go straight to hell and not get to see anyone on the way. Not that a member of the yakuza had the right to whine about where they wound up or how they died. Maybe Saejima would bring him back just to kill him again. What would he say? Majima tried to push the thought out of his mind because it was a question that had no answer.

Here in the present, Kiryu and Majima were the only two people in the world. Majima wanted to stay in this moment forever. Here, in euphoric post-coital bliss, safe and warm in Kiryu's arms.

Majima shut his eye and let the calming sensation wash over his naked body. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good. Years? Had he ever felt this good? He didn't know, and maybe it didn't matter. The allure of sleep tugged at him… and he could feel himself drifting…

Eventually he heard Kiryu calling his name distantly…

"—jima. Majima… hey…" Kiryu said softly. He gave Majima a gentle shake of the shoulder and finally got a "mm," from the other man right as Kiryu wondered if Majima actually had fallen asleep.

"Majima," Kiryu said. "We should probably…"

"Mm?"

"So we don't get glued together…"

Majima heard Kiryu speaking. He was vaguely aware of what Kiryu was saying, but he was reluctant to move. Majima let out a sigh.

For once in a long, long time, turbulent waves did not batter him. It was as if the world itself were at rest. The sea of his heart was calm as he lay here, cozy aboard a sturdy vessel. The "S.S. Kiryu-chan." Majima mentally filed that one away for later.

Kiryu called his name again, and Majima let out a disgruntled affirmation and shifted slightly. He smirked against Kiryu's chest when he felt Kiryu's hands on his ass. Majima wrapped his arms around Kiryu's neck and tried to haul himself forward as Kiryu tugged. Majima felt cum oozing out his ass as Kiryu's dick slid out of him.

Majima sighed again, mumbling, "Damn… I wanted ta feel your dick in me a little longer."

"Sorry about that. But it'd be a hassle to get stuck," Kiryu reasoned.

Majima lay still and absently rubbed a thumb along Kiryu's collar bone. He turned his head to one side.

"Kiryu-chan… I also…" Majima said.

"Hm?" Kiryu half-lifted his head to try and get a better look at the other man. "Did you say something, Majima?"

"Nah, it's nothing," Majima said, burying himself deeper in the crook of Kiryu's neck.

"?" Kiryu half-shrugged to himself. (That was weird…) He thought nothing more of it.

"We should probably get cleaned up," Kiryu said. "I can draw up a hot bath. I think we could both use one."

"Mm," Majima said. A pause.

"…"

"…"

"Um," Kiryu started to say and then stopped. He cleared his throat. "Uh, er, before that though, is there… anything…"

"Hm?" Majima said, lifting his head a little.

"Um, is there… I mean," Kiryu said. Majima quirked his brow and sat up so he could look fully at Kiryu.

It wasn't like Kiryu to sound uncertain. Not usually anyway. Majima was a bit surprised to see that Kiryu kept glancing at him and then away.

Now that they were face to face, Kiryu seemed… pink? Was that just his imagination? No, it was probably residual heat from the sex they'd just had. That had to be it. Kiryu wasn't one to get embarrassed.

"What is it?" Majima asked.

"I wanted to know if… maybe if, uh," Kiryu said. He worked his lip. "I mean, do you want to do anything else?" he said in a rush.

"Do? Like what?" Majima asked.

"I… since we're already here," Kiryu said.

There it was again, a quick glance away. Majima considered Kiryu's words. "You mean at your house?" Majima asked. "Well, I dunno, guess I didn't really think about it. Not like I've been here loads of times. Figured we could just sorta hang out."

"N-No, that's not what I—" Kiryu said. He faltered.

No doubt about it: Kiryu-chan was definitely pink and definitely acting weird. He spoke again.

"I… about… you know," Kiryu said, his voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper, as if they were two school boys conspiring to buy a porno mag, "sex stuff."

"Oh. _Oh_ ," Majima said. It was his turn to be embarrassed. "Um, well, no that's, I mean…"

"Is there anything you still want to…"

"No, I— er, I mean, no, it's fine," Majima said. "This is yer special night, so as long as yer satisfied, I'm good. … Unless you wanna do something else? I'd be happy to do whatever ya like." He wracked his brain. "Uh, I can give you a blow job? Do you like blowjobs?" Majima felt like kicking himself at the idiocy of his question. Why was he being such a moron?

Kiryu's face flushed. "No!! I— I mean, no thank you. Maybe later," he said, and then mentally kicked himself and groaned internally. God, he sounded like such a moron. What was the matter with him?

"O-Oh, right, yeah, of course," Majima said. "Great," he added, wanting to bash his head against a brick wall.

"Besides, I'm asking _you_ ," Kiryu said. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"Nothin', nothing," Majima said. "I'm yer Christmas present, so I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Then… I want you to tell me what you want to do," Kiryu said, trying to sound firm.

Damn. Majima had walked right into that one. He worked his jaw a few times, opening and closing his mouth, and then frowning. What he wanted to do? What _he_ wanted to do? What _did_ he want to do? Kiryu was really asking him? What did that really even mean?

Majima hadn't expected Kiryu to throw him such a curveball. Majima hadn't factored himself into the equation at all beyond making sure Kiryu had a good time. What he wanted was irrelevant.

"I got nothin'," Majima said, shrugging. "Really."

Kiryu frowned a little. "I find that hard to believe…"

"Aw shucks, it's sweet of ya to ask about lil' old me, but it's really fine. Doesn't matter as long as you enjoyed yourself."

"That doesn't sit well with me," Kiryu said. "Somehow… it feels wrong."

"How come?" Majima asked in bafflement.

"It's like I told you," Kiryu explained, "I want both of us to have a good time. I know it might be selfish of me to keep pressing you, but if there's anything you want to do, no matter what it is, I don't mind trying it with you."

"Anything…" Majima echoed. … Anything? No one _ever_ asked _him_ what he wanted. Why was it that he could fantasize about a million different ideas in the privacy of his little office, but now, when he finally had the opportunity to speak freely of his desires, he couldn't think of anything? Being asked, really asked, was so strange, so alien. And then… a thought. Fleeting, silly, stupid. Plain dumb.

"Did you think of something?" Kiryu said.

"Uh," Majima started to say. No, it was too stupid. Kiryu would only laugh at him. "Nah," Majima said.

"Majima."

"No, really, it's— I, uh—"

"Tell me. If… If you're comfortable telling me. You _did_ think of something, didn't you?"

"Er, well, yeah, I guess I did," Majima admitted. "But it was only a random, passing thought. It's silly. You'd just laugh at me."

"No I won't. I promise."

"Yeah, you will. It's stupid."

"I give you my word that I won't laugh," Kiryu said seriously.

Majima laughed nervously. "It really _is_ stupid. Ha ha, I'm tellin' ya, it really is—"

Kiryu reached up and clasped Majima's face, gently tugging. "It's not stupid," Kiryu said.

Majima froze like a rabbit. Kiryu shook his head and repeated what he'd said.

"It's not stupid."

Majima felt his heart thudding against his rib cage. All of a sudden, his throat was too tight, and he tried to swallow the lump building there.

Kiryu continued, "I won't laugh at you. It's alright. I... won't force you to tell me if you really don't feel comfortable enough to say it. I only want you to know that if you ever did want to tell me, I won't judge you. 

I… earlier, if I gave you the impression that I was looking down on you for your preferences, then I apologize for my thoughtless remarks. That was wrong of me."

Majima squeezed Kiryu's hands. "What?" he said. "You're apologizin' to me? I really must be the worst, makin' ya feel like ya got anythin' to apologize for."

"Not at all."

"Majima hesitated and said, "Then… I'll tell ya. I don't even care if you laugh."

"I won't. Go ahead," Kiryu said. Whatever it was, he was prepared.

Majima took a breath. And then another. Compared to torture, how hard could it be? After Kiryu said something like that, how could he not? Here goes nothing.

"I, um," Majima said. "I thought, um, I dunno, I'd like to…" He colored up and said, "I want to lick flavored lube off yer balls."

Majima squeezed his eye shut bracing himself for Kiryu to burst out laughing at him. It wasn't like he hadn't warned him!! He told him it was stupid as all fuck!! Kiryu just couldn't take a hint, could he?!

However, when no laughter was forthcoming, Majima cracked open his eye to risk a quick peek at Kiryu's face. Kiryu's expression was an equal mixture of grave and surprised. Oh, hell. 

The silence dragged on. Kiryu had by now let go of Majima's face.

"… I see," Kiryu said at last. Another long pause.

"Told ya it was stupid," Majima muttered. At that, Kiryu's brows knit.

"Was that all?" Kiryu asked.

"Huh? Yeah, that was it," Majima said.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with that?" Kiryu said in confusion.

"Eh?"

"There's nothing weird about it. Why do you think that's stupid?" Kiryu asked.

"Wha??" Majima said, completely thrown. "What do ya— huh?"

"People have all sorts of kinks," Kiryu said. "That seems pretty ordinary to me. Why do you think that's stupid?"

"Well that's—" Majima said, oddly defensive all of a sudden. "Because—!! Because…!!"

And it was in that moment that Majima was shaken to realize… he didn't actually know the answer to Kiryu's simple question. He didn't know why it was stupid. He didn't know why he thought it was stupid, or why he had been so foolish as to think Kiryu was gonna laugh at him. Kiryu-chan? Laughing at him? Mocking him? How could he have possibly thought that? Kiryu-chan would never do that. So why…

"Because it just is!!" Majima said too loudly. He fell silent, stewing in a mixture of negative emotions he couldn't put a name to, and remained hunched over with a dark expression.

"…"

Kiryu regarded Majima's stormy face and said, "Want to try it?"

"What?" Majima said tersely. He quickly looked at Kiryu's face to see if he had misunderstood. Kiryu tilted his head.

"I don't mind," Kiryu said. "Why not? I've never experienced it before, but there's no harm in trying it out to see how it is. Who knows? I might even like it."

Majima could feel his chest and throat twist like a dish rag. He tried to reply but couldn't. Kiryu was seriously serious. He was willing to do some weird thing with him? Just to try it? He opened and shut his mouth before he found himself nodding. His face was warm.

"So, was there a particular kind of lube you wanted to use?" Kiryu asked. "We can switch to a new one if you want."

Majima didn't answer immediately. At last he said, "Um… Toasted Nuts? If that's okay."

"Sure," Kiryu said before Majima could hastily explain that he'd totally understand if Kiryu didn't want to, and he knew Kiryu didn't like most of the lube flavors, and it _really_ wasn't such a big deal, and it was never too late to change his mind, and it didn't have to be right now, and there were plenty of other chances to do it in the future. However, Kiryu was already digging in the couch cushions.

"It's this one, right?" Kiryu said, showing him the bottle.

"Y-Yeah," Majima said.

"Do you still want to do this?" Kiryu said, seeing Majima's embarrassment. Majima gave a small nod. "Okay, just making sure," Kiryu said. "Do you want to apply it, or should I?"

"… I can do it," Majima said, taking the bottle from Kiryu. Geez, what was he so nervous for?

(Calm down, Majima Goro) thought Majima. (You're the fearsome, sexy, Mad Dog, bold leader of the Majima family. This is a piece of cake!! I can't believe Kiryu-chan is really letting me do this, but who am I to refuse his generosity? I shouldn't let this chance slip past me!!)

Kiryu shifted on the couch and tossed a leg up over the top of the couch, hiding a wince as his back twinged. Luckily Majima didn't seem to have noticed it. Majima sampled some of the lube and licked more off his fingers. When Majima licked yet more off his fingers, Kiryu chuckled.

"If you keep that up, there won't be any left to put on my balls," he joked.

Majima's ears turned bright red.

"Hey, shut up!! I'm tasting it for quality assurance!!"

"Hey, you don't have any nut allergies, right?" Kiryu asked suddenly.

"What— No, why? Do you?"

"No."

"That's… good?"

Figured it'd be a pretty bad way to go, and on Christmas Eve no less."

"Heh. Death by Kiryu-chan's nuts? That doesn't sound all that bad to me."

"Heh heh… maybe," Kiryu said, trying not to laugh.

Majima's shoulders shook as he too tried to hold back laughter.

"Put that on my tombstone," Majima said, stuffing his free hand into his mouth.

"That your final request?" Kiryu said, really struggling to keep the smirk off his face.

"Pfft… Yeah, and make sure they chisel a picture to match!!"

"Yeah, if there's room," Kiryu said.

At that Majima let out a near shriek of laughter and almost fell off the couch as he clutched his side. Tears gushed out of his eye.

"Yer killin' me already!!" Majima howled. "Have some mercy!!" he screeched, now bent over double, his laughter rising to a hyena's cackle. He had to grab hold of Kiryu's shoulder to stop himself from keeling over completely.

"And you think I'm the soft one?" Kiryu teased.

If Majima heard the remark, he was too busy cry-laughing to respond either way.

A full ten minutes later…

"Pheeew… ha ha… hoooo…" Majima said. "Hah hah… ha…" He wiped his eye and shook his head when Kiryu offered to get him a box of tissues. Calming himself down, Majima said, "I'm ready to do this if you are. Heh heh… It's not too late to change yer mind though."

"Let's do it," Kiryu said. Majima nodded at that, and as he made to lean down, Kiryu's other leg almost knocked Majima flat on his face when Kiryu brought it down over Majima's shoulder. Majima grinned devilishly.

"Cheeky little…"

Kiryu's eyebrow gave the barest of quirks. It was as good as a laugh.

\- - -

In response Majima reached down and began to rub Kiryu's balls, relishing the way Kiryu twitched.

"Feeling good?" Majima said. It was half a joke, half a legitimate question, but unexpectedly, Kiryu bit his lip. Majima's eyebrows shot up, but he quickly rallied himself and said, "Is that a yes?"

Kiryu leaned back as Majima continued to fondle him. Kiryu's legs jerked but stayed spread wide to give Majima access. As Majima lowered himself between Kiryu's legs, he looked directly at Kiryu and said, "If you don't like it, then tell me. Or ya can give me a tap on the shoulder like you suggested to me. Okay?"

Kiryu nodded. Majima went down on Kiryu and began lapping at the lube, wishing he could see Kiryu's reaction.

Kiryu moaned. Majima sensed him twitching and dragged his tongue around. It was just like eating ice cream.

" _Ah… mm… Hah..!!_ " Kiryu gasped. "Majima—" Upon hearing his name, Majima instantly looked up.

"Need me to stop?" he asked.

"Keep… Keep going," Kiryu panted.

Majima grinned. "Yer sure eager, huh?"

"Hand me the lube, please."

"Huh? Sure," Majima said, giving it to Kiryu. "What, do ya want to sample—"

Kiryu squeezed some onto his hand and reached down to touch his genitals. Majima shut up faster than swallowing his own tongue.

He found himself absolutely mesmerized at the sight of Kiryu touching himself. Kiryu looked at him. Majima licked his lips unconsciously as Kiryu's eyes seemed to plead for more. Majima tried to say something but no sound came out.

"If you still…" Kiryu said. "Please…"

God, his eyes were like a doe's, so vulnerable, so soft…

Majima tried to say, "of course," but what came out was more of a croak. He quickly ducked back down between Kiryu's legs to hide his embarrassment. 

Majima paused and then slowly resumed licking the excess lube. He tried to prevent any from staining the couch, but it was probably an unavoidable consequence that they'd need to deep clean the couch later.

There was something agonizing about not being able to watch Kiryu, but Kiryu's moans were like music.

Majima gave a jerk as he felt Kiryu's hands pressing on the back of his head. Kiryu instantly withdrew, letting Majima come up.

\- - -

Majima took a gasping breath. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Kiryu said. "Are you okay, Majima?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," Majima said. "Ya just startled me a bit."

"Need space?" Kiryu asked. Majima shook his head.

"'M good," he said. "Really," he added, seeing Kiryu's concern. "Phew…" He sat on Kiryu's stomach. "I liked doin' this. How was it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kiryu said. "I liked it." He looked shy all of a sudden. "We… sure used up a lot of lube…"

"No kidding," Majima said. "Didn't really expect ya to go for it like you did. Figured ya wouldn't like it much."

"I'll buy you another bottle," Kiryu said immediately. Majima waved his hand dismissively.

"I ain't gonna make you go buy me more lube," he said. "That's what lube's _for_ : to be used. Besides, it was a Christmas present for you. Well, part of it, at any rate," he said. Majima grinned. "Hope you continue to enjoy it."

"Well, maybe that could be a gift to you," Kiryu said. "Like a stocking stuffer."

Kiryu stopped speaking for a moment, as if noticing Majima for the first time. Kiryu gave him a once-over before saying, "We really ought to get cleaned up now. I'll go draw a hot bath like I said I would earlier." 

At that Majima blinked and a thought occurred to him. His expression went blank. Seeing this, Kiryu paused from sitting up.

"What is it?" Kiryu asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Heh heh… Well, I was wonderin' if…" Majima rubbed the back of his neck. "Could we… bathe together?"

"You want to…" Kiryu said. He stopped to think about it.

"—I'm fine with—"

"—We don't have to—"

"—Huh?—"

"—Eh?—"

"Er, I'd love to, I mean, that's fine," Kiryu said.

"Really?" Majima said, perking up.

"Y-Yeah, why not?"

Majima blushed a little and nodded. "Sounds great!!" So saying, he started to get up and put one bare foot on the floor.

"Hold on, Majima," Kiryu said. "It's probably better if you don't walk around so much."

"Why not?"

"Uh… because… Your feet had some pretty bad frostbite earlier."

"You still on about that? Please, I'm all better!!" Majima got off of Kiryu. He could feel the partly dried cum between his legs.

"No!!" Kiryu said. "It's bad for your feet. I'll have to—"

"Relax, I'll just run lightly and—"

Before he knew what he was doing, Kiryu forced himself up off the couch and scooped Majima up like a skilled fisherman scooping up a plump tuna fish. 

Majima's eye became round as a saucer, and his hands flew to his chest. He stared into space momentarily before tilting his head to look up at Kiryu in wonderment.

"…"

"…"

"Um, sorry," Kiryu said. "But you've given me no choice!! I'll carry you like this, so… please endure it!! Proper aftercare is equally important for treating frostbite."

"… Uh…" said Majima. "Um…"

"Don't be unreasonable. This is how it has to be!!" Kiryu said dramatically, ignoring the twinge in his back.

As if sensing this fact, Majima said, "But what about your back? You shouldn't strain yourself…"

To which Kiryu replied, "Don't worry. My back is fine. It's only a bit sore. Anyway, I have to be strong, for Haruka's sake, you know."

"Haw?? Haruka ain't here," Majima said. "Actually, it'd have been pretty bad if she was… Like, really bad," he said to himself.

"I-I know that," Kiryu said. "But still, a man's gotta be strong, especially when he's got someone to look after. I want Haruka to have a peaceful life without hardships or… needing to worry about her safety."

Majima considered Kiryu's words but didn't speak.

"It'd be ideal if she didn't get dragged into anymore strife because of her connection to me," Kiryu continued. "She doesn't need to witness my strength with her own two eyes, and I'd rather she not watch me fight thugs, anyway. I only want her to know that she can live the life she wants. My duty is to support her as best I can. That's why I can't let a little back pain trouble me."

"Ya sure say some interesting things," Majima said. "Not that I'm talkin' shit or nothin'. I mean yer a good dad. Dunno how ya do it. I ain't so good with kids. 'Specially not Haruka."

"Can't exactly blame her for being wary," Kiryu pointed out.

"Yeah, I know she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Kiryu said. "She just, er…"

"Nah, 's alright," Majima said, waving a hand. "Don't bother me none. Ain't exactly earned her trust, and I have no intention to force it."

Kiryu wanted to say more but let it go for the time being. He began to walk out of the living room. He'd talked to Haruka about Majima before while trying to avoid certain details (which was a lot of them), and Haruka had said she'd understood, but it was a complicated subject.

More to the point, Kiryu didn't think it was a good idea to continue reminding Haruka of the batting cage incident which had undoubtedly traumatized her. Kiryu sighed.

"Don't sweat it," Majima said. "You haven't done anything wrong. Haruka's a smart kid, so she'll be fine. She's pretty tenacious too, just like you. Hard to believe yer not actually blood-related. And hey, I'm lucky to have you in my life, for as long as you'll let me be a part of yours. Kiryu-chan is everything I want."

"Mm," Kiryu said. "I'm also grateful to have you as a friend, Majima."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna read the writing snippet I did, I think I linked that in chapter two. it's what Majima is referring to when he thinks about drunk sex with Kiryu. 
> 
> Kiryu and Majima both want each other to feel really good but don't really factor themselves into the picture. They're uncertain but trying their best to understand and care for each other.
> 
> I really liked the idea of Majima sort of adopting his cabaret persona in a way that's more playful and genuine, while also quickly unraveling because they make each other feel too good to even hide it.
> 
> ... also I did in fact write an entire embarrassing smut scene that wasn't originally in this one-shot just to make a "death by Kiryu-chan's nuts" joke. I may not be good at NSFW, but it is one of my fave jokes I've written. I think Kiryu is the Goodest Boi but can be really snarky when he wants to be, so I had fun writing that aspect of him. 
> 
> maybe it's 'unrealistic' for Majima to be embarrassed about anything, but I thought it'd be great to have Majima sorta dismissing his random ideas as being silly, whereas Kiryu takes it seriously and has a very open-minded view on sex and people's preferences whether or not he personally is into it. 
> 
> Majima is quite literally an intruder in this scenario, but he probably wasn't prepared for how Kiryu responds. Initially they're not really sure what each other's boundaries are, so this story is partly about exploring that in a situation where they're sober/not fueled by testosterone and have to actually learn to ask for what they want and be honest with each other. 
> 
> The other important thing to keep in mind is that Majima is offering himself to Kiryu as a Christmas present so he's trying especially hard to not pressure Kiryu or suggest things he's not sure he'd want.

**Author's Note:**

> If you heard 24-hour Cinderella in your head while reading the ice skating scene, you're a winner. ABBA music also works.
> 
> Before anyone asks, shockingly this fic was actually NOT inspired by this fanart (NSFW 18+ but not like super explicit):  
> https://twitter.com/extcrush/status/1149065354305576960  
> I was already writing this before I stumbled on it, but it's basically exactly what I pictured, so check it out!!
> 
> Later I will be posting handwritten snippets of my fic w/ accompanying little doodles on twitter.
> 
> There's a lot of stuff in my head canons that has happened prior to Christmas Eve, and I am planning on writing some of it eventually, but since I haven't actually experienced the games in full, this story is only loosely set in the canon timeline. It takes place before Okinawa but after Yakuza 1?? It's more just 'something I felt like writing,' so if you want something that more strictly adheres to canon chronology, I highly rec TellCosy's Caught the Scent. 
> 
> Old Dogs was actually partly the inspiration for some of the upcoming (brief) scenes of Majima's trauma cuz I read Old Dogs like 'huh that's really interesting I wonder how much of that is from stuff in the games,' and I found out shortly after there were actually some snippets of Majima's past I hadn't seen since I haven't actually played the games personally. 
> 
> This story deals with the concept of Majima and Kiryu sorta learning a little more about each other, I thought it'd be fitting to briefly touch upon the concept of old scars, but this fic is not really meant to be angsty, so I won't add the tags just yet. Ultimately this is a fluffy story. It's about learning boundaries and how their insecurities get in their way. Kiryu is a pretty confident guy when it comes to fighting, but I think from what I've seen with Yumi, he is a lot more anxious & insecure when it concerns loved ones, especially since he's lost so much. Majima I think has different insecurities going on with him, but I wanted to write a Majima that's a little more self-conscious cuz I think it's plain to see he's a dumbass when it comes to the people he loves most.
> 
> And as stated there WILL be some explicit content as the story progresses, but also a lot of silly shit that isn't sexual. I have a friend that really wanted to read the silly stuff, thus the dashes. more tags will be added as I update. by the way, the story is already finished, but I can't guarantee regular chapter updates. I hope people enjoy it.


End file.
